


Breath and Whisper

by DaisukeSenshiLegend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, années de formation, yumikuri vignettes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeSenshiLegend/pseuds/DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien ne les destinait à être amies. Pourtant, petit à petit, jours après jours, missions après missions, un lien fort commença à se tisser entre elles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Nom

**Author's Note:**

> Importation sur AO3 de mes fics déjà postées ailleurs, l'écriture de celle-ci a commencée en juin 2013.

**Un Nom**

Le corps de Sasha endormie fut jeté négligemment sur l'un des lits par l'adolescente aux tâches de rousseurs qui avait pris l'initiative de la transporter jusqu'au dortoir. Christa se pencha légèrement vers la jeune fille assoupie, persuadé que le choc allait la réveiller. Mais celle-ci, exténuée par cinq heures de courses, se contenta d'émettre un léger ronflement. La fille blonde sentait le regard oppressant de l'autre fille dans son dos.

-Merci,murmura Christa mal à l'aise.

Son interlocutrice la fixa pendant quelques secondes sans dire un mot, puis laissa échapper d'un air grognon :

-Pas de quoi, de toutes façons je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi...Ou pour elle...J'ai agi uniquement par intérêt personnel.

Des gloussements et des éclats de voix marquèrent l'arrivée d'un second groupe de filles alors que Christa cherchait une réponse appropriée. Elle remarqua que l'adolescente qui lui avait donné un coup de main pour transporter Sasha avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour lui fausser compagnie.

Elle s'élança machinalement vers l'extérieur, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. Dehors, seules quelques rares étoiles tentaient timidement de percer la pénombre et les branches craquaient d'une façon sinistre sous les assauts du vent. Dans la chambre la plupart des nouvelles arrivantes s'affairaient à choisir une paillasse parmi celles encore disponibles.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? l'interpella une fille aux cheveux noirs,un petit ami qui va passer ici pour se rendre dans son dortoir par exemple.

-Euh non c'est juste que...

Christa remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle cherchait à faire en s'élançant à la suite de la personne qui l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, surtout quand la personne en question avait précisé, plusieurs fois, avec insistance, n'avoir agi que par intérêt personnel.

-Alors fermes la porte, le froid rentre.

Elle hocha la tête et entreprit de pousser la porte qui glissa sur le sol en grinçant et se tourna vers la fille qui l'avait interpellé-Mina si elle se souvenait bien :

-Tu ne saurais pas comment s'appelle cette fille avec les taches de rousseur ?

-Avec des taches de rousseurs...Tu pourrais être un peu plus précise, cette description correspond au minimum à une dizaine de filles ici !

Christa baissa la tête d'un air penaud. En effet, avec si peu de renseignements,personnes ne risquaient de savoir de qui elle parlait. Elle farfouilla dans ses pensées quelques instants pour étoffer sa description.

-Plutôt grande, avec les cheveux bruns assez courts.

Mina inclina la tête d'un air pensif, le menton entre les mains.

-Non ça ne me dit rien désolé.

-Je pense voir de qui tu parles...

C'était une fille assise en tailleurs quelques matelas plus loin qui venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

-...Et maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble qu'elle ne t'as pas quitté des yeux de tous le repas...

Christa déglutit avec difficulté, elle avait sûrement attiré son attention en camouflant la miche de pain pour Sasha sous son uniforme essaya-t-elle de se persuader, cela n'avait rien de personnel. Pourtant la boule qui venait de se créer dans son estomac ne faisait que s'accroître, et si c'étaient « eux » qui l'avaient envoyer pour la surveiller ou pire pour... Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

-Est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais son nom ? se hasarda-t-elle à demander.

Une fois de plus la réponse fut négative, ce qui creusa encore plus son désarroi et ses suspicions. Pendant ce temps la chambre s'était presque intégralement remplie, les deux lits encore libres étaient ceux situés entre celui de Sasha et une paroi en bois mal isolée où le vent s'infiltrait en sifflant.

-Mais pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à elle ? interrogea cette fille qui avait été,elle aussi,incapable de lui donner un nom, si tu cherches à te faire des amis il y a des personnes qui m'ont l'air bien plus sympathiques ici.

Christa haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, à vrai dire elle même n'en savait rien. Peut-être y voyait-elle un fantôme de ce passé qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

La cloche signalant le début du couvre-feu se mit à retentir. La fille aux cheveux blonds remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas choisi sa propre couchette, l'idée de dormir exposée au froid et collée contre le mur glacial ne lui plaisant guère elle opta pour l'autre.

Dehors, seul le martèlement des bottes brisaient le silence de la nuit. Les chuchotements déclinaient au fur et à mesure que le bruit des pas s'intensifiaient, pour reprendre en intensité dès que les gardes s'éloignaient de nouveau. Elle sentit les yeux lui piquer et réprima un bâillement, le mieux pour l'instant était de dormir, la journée avait été fatigante et demain risquait d'être encore plus rude, mais surtout après un bonne nuit de sommeille elle aura les idées claires pour réfléchir à tout cela. Et le lit à sa droite restait toujours vide.

Christa se roula en boule sous le drap et tourna son visage vers Sasha, toujours profondément endormie. Jusqu'à présent elle s'était tenue près de l'entrée, observant les allées et venues des unes et des autres et, pour le moment l'inconnue, son inconnue, n'était toujours pas revenue de son escapade nocturne, or si ses calcules étaient correctes, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit contrainte d'utiliser le lit à sa droite. Christa remonta la couverture sur sa tête, comme si ce morceau de tissu était en mesure de lui offrir une protection.

* * *

Christa mordit dans son morceau de pain, brisa la croûte et en arracha un morceau. La mie avait peu de goût et un aspect caoutchouteux en bouche. Elle en frotta une tranche à l'intérieur de son bol pour attraper les derniers grumeaux collés à l'intérieur. Autour d'elle le son des cuillères raclant les écuelles avait remplacé les conversations matinales. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse à l'idée de cette premières journée d'entraînement et, à en voir le visage de certains de ses condisciples, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas.

-J'ai hâte de m'essayer à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle ! s'exclama un garçon dont l'enthousiasme tranchait avec l'ambiance générale.

-Ça a quand même l'air dangereux, les accidents doivent être terribles, rétorqua un autre plus inquiet.

Un brouhaha d'idées contradictoires parcourut la salle. Ceux qui avaient fini commencèrent à quitter la cantine par petits groupes, récemment formés, les derniers retardataires en profitèrent pour attraper un bol au vol et s'emparer de leurs places désormais libres. Christa sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Elle reconnue Sasha qui la salua d'une voix pâteuse. Sa main droite serrait un bol vide et une cuillère tachée, signe qu'elle avait déjà avalé sa propre portion, pourtant les gargouillis que produisait son estomac semblait indiquer que cela n'était pas suffisant. La plus jeune contempla le morceau de pain qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts.

Elle sentit le regard de sa camarade se poser dessus. Elle le tendit :

-Il ne me reste pas grand chose mais...

Les yeux de Sasha s'illuminèrent et elle se mit à bafouiller des remerciements. Ces remerciements bredouillés provoquèrent chez la petite blonde à la fois une gène, mais aussi un curieux sentiment de satisfaction dont elle se sentait coupable.

L'un des officiers chargé de les encadrer fit irruption dans la salle. Il parcourut du regard la pièce en s'attardant sur les recrues encore attablées.

-J'ai besoin de quelques mains supplémentaires pour les corvées, le nombre de sanctionnés n'est pas suffisant, des volontaires ?

La plupart se mirent à baisser la tête et à regarder leurs pieds, cherchant à se faire le plus discret possible pour y échapper. Le sourire coupable qui venait d'apparaître sur la figure barbouillée de Sasha indiqua qu'elle faisait parti des sanctionnés en question.

Le militaire désigna du doigt une tablée :

-Bon, j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir désigner, vous deux, vous donnerez un coup de main pour la vaisselle.

Il se tourna vers une seconde table :

-Et vous trois vous aiderez à l'installation des équipements pour les test de ce matin.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir.

-Je crois qu'il me manque encore une personne pour aller chercher de l'eau...

Automatiquement,Christa se leva et elle s'entendit dire :

-Je suis volontaire !

Elle avait l'impression que sa voix s'était exprimée indépendamment de sa volonté, que son personnage de « fille sur qui on pouvait compter » qu'elle essayait de construire depuis son arrivée au camp lui collait à la peau tel un costume dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Mais le regard satisfait de son instructeur et l'air soulagé de ses condisciples lui indiqua qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Si elle continuait à agir comme ça , elle serait appréciée par les autres,à coup sûr.

Elle fit le salut réglementaire et partit dans la direction indiquée,au fond du terrain situé à l'arrière du bâtiment abritant la cuisine et le réfectoire.

Le puits, qui s'enfonçait sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres sous la terre, avait été creusé derrière un bosquet d'arbres que les rayons matinales perçaient timidement.

Par réflexe elle tenta d'apercevoir le fond, mais l'obscurité qui y régnait l'empêchait de voir.

A la place elle ramassa une pierre et la laissa tomber, au bout de quelques secondes elle discerna un léger bruit d'impact.

Christa remis derrière son oreille un mèche de cheveux blonds qui s'était placée devant ses yeux, attrapa la corde et tira pour faire remonter la seille. Mais après plusieurs mètres d'ascension le récipient se bloqua. Elle tira de nouveau sur la corde, puis retira encore et encore, rien n'y faisait, le seau refusait de venir.

La jeune recrue se pencha légèrement pour essayer de comprendre le problème et constata que le récipient s'était coincé dans un creux d'une telle façon qu'il était impossible à débloquer en tirant sur le fil.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se pencha en avant, et étira son bras au maximum, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Elle pensa un instant à demander de l'aide, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, à la place elle se plaça à genoux sur le rebord et se pencha encore un peu plus.

Christa se sentit glisser, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri mêlé de surprise et de frayeur lorsqu'elle bascula en avant. C'était la fin, elle allait s'écraser lamentablement au fond de ce puits et mourir d'une manière ridicule, bien loin du sacrifice héroïque qu'elle espérait...

On l'attrapa par le bas de son blouson et elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! la houspilla une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Toujours à terre, Christa bredouilla faiblement :

-Je voulais...

 _Apparaître comme une personne sur qui on peut compter_ , mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

-Rendre service, acheva l'autre fille avec un soupir de désapprobation, et tu pensais que te mettre inutilement en danger était la manière la plus adéquate de t'y prendre ?

Avant même d'obtenir une réponse, elle releva la plus jeune sans ménagement et se dirigea vers le puits.

Christa épousseta rapidement son uniforme couvert de terre tandis qu'un seau rempli d'eau remontait en se balançant au bout de la corde.

-Merci, murmura la plus petite.

Les mains de l'adolescente avec les éphélides se crispèrent sur la anse du récipient et une partie du liquide transparent se déversa sur ses pieds.

-Pas de quoi, dit-elle-visiblement gênée.

Christa se mit à penser que les mauvaises rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte, n'étaient pour la plupart que des fadaises, et s'en voulu de pas connaître le nom de la personne qui lui était venu en aide deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

-Ton nom...Je..J'aimerais le savoir, je n'ai pas fait attention lors de la séance d'intimidation hier...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

-Ymir, répondit-elle en relevant la tête avec fierté.

Elle donna une légère pichenette sur le front de la plus petite.

-En effet tu n'as vraiment pas fait attention, je fais parti de ceux à qui l'on a épargné une telle chose.

-Ça veut dire que tu as vu, que tu étais là lorsque...

Christa s'interrompit net et persuadée d'avoir fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux, baissa la tête, embarrassée :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

-Sans importance, tout cela c'est du passé.

Les différent sons qui lui parvinrent aux oreilles : un bruits de pas qui baissait en intensité, le grincement du seau, le clapotement de l'eau, indiquèrent à la fille aux cheveux blonds que sa camarade avait commencé à s'éloigner.

-Bon tu viens ! L'entraînement est sur le point de commencer, l'apostropha la plus grande.

Christa releva la tête et vit l'autre apprentie qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle emboîta le pas de Ymir.


	2. Une Dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Léger spoiler sur le chapitre 40.

** Une Dispute **

Ymir étouffa un bâillement et appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, à sa droite un garçon avec le crâne rasé lui lança un regard désapprobateur. L'adolescente lui répondit avec un sourire en coin et se frotta les yeux.

Elle avait beau y mettre la meilleure volonté, elle n'arrivait jamais à rester concentrée quand les cours théoriques étaient dispensés à des heures aussi matinales, surtout si le soleil lui-même dormait encore. Pour tromper son ennui elle se mit à parcourir la classe du regard : si certains profitaient de la leçon pour finir leur nuit, la plupart de ses condisciples écoutaient attentivement les informations prodiguées par l'enseignant.

Au premier rang Eren, qui ne pouvait rester en place bien longtemps, commençait à s'agiter, c'était un impulsif au sang chaud qui fonçait tête baissée dans les ennuis. Son voisin, un gamin blond qui avait du mal à s'affirmer, se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Logiquement le troisième membre du trio ne devait pas être loin...En effet, Mikasa était à leur gauche. Ymir trouvait l'obsession de la jeune asiatique pour son petit protégé malsaine et se demandait comment elle supportait la séparation quotidienne lorsque sonnait l'heure d'aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, car dans la journée ces deux là n'étaient jamais très éloignés.

Le jeune soldat soupira et déporta son attention sur le schéma que la craie du professeur faisait apparaître au tableau.

-Le point faible des titans se situe au niveau de la nuque, un espace d'un mètre sur dix centimètres. Si vous leur infligez des dommages importants à cet endroit ils ne peuvent pas se régénérer et meurent.

Il entoura la zone en question. Elle glissa machinalement ses doigts sur sa nuque. Il attrapa une des lames posée sur sa table. Elle se tassa au au fond de sa chaise.

Le son faible d'un toussotement parvint à ses oreilles, elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Christa essaya de dissimuler sa quinte de toux dans sa manche. Ymir ne savait pas quoi penser au sujet de la jeune fille, d'un coté son besoin d'être aimée, appréciée de tous l'agaçait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier sa compagnie et de se réjouir intérieurement lorsqu'elles étaient amenées à faire équipe lors des exercices.

-Bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposez.

L'enseignant ponctua sa phrase d'une tape sur la table qui tira l'adolescente hors de ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge murale, les aiguilles lui indiquèrent qu'elle disposait d'un peu temps avant que ne sonne l'heure d'aller s’exercer à combattre au corps à corps...Ou du moins de donner l'impression aux instructeurs qu'elle avait l'intention de s’entraîner, afin d'éviter une sanction. Car étant donné le nombre limité de points rapportés par ce type d'exercice, peu de recrues s'y investissaient sérieusement.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et quitta la salle. Une fois dehors elle s'étira et laissa sortir un bâillement longuement réprimé. Ymir resta devant le bâtiment à se demander comment occuper cette brève récréation qui venait de lui être offerte, elle remarqua plusieurs recrues au loin et imagina un instant se diriger dans leur direction et plaisanter avec elles ...Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Non, le mieux à faire était de se retirer à l'écart et de profiter d'un moment de tranquillité.

Elle quitta les lieux et se mit en quête d'un endroit calme, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et son habituel air renfrogné sur le visage. Habituellement ce type d'attitude suffisait à décourager les quelques imprudents qui auraient eu l'idée-stupide-de la déranger. L'adolescente posa ses mains sur l'écorce rugueuse d'une branche basse, s'y agrippa, et d'une impulsion se hissa dessus. Ymir avait toujours aimé grimper aux arbres, enfant déjà elle avait tendance à se retirer en hauteur si elle était en quête de calme. Elle stoppa son ascension dès qu'elle atteignit une branche suffisamment épaisse et solide pour supporter son poids. L'adolescente s'adossa au tronc et s'épongea le front, la journée s’annonçait chaude.

_La fillette afficha une mine boudeuse et commença à gratter frénétiquement sa joue qui avait pris une étrange teinte violacée._

_-Tu t'es encore battue, rouspéta un garçon coiffé d'une épaisse tignasse brune._

_Elle leva les yeux et le regarda avec le plus d'animosité possible, du moins autant que sa figure boursouflée et recouverte de sang le permettait._

_-Si tu es venu uniquement pour me faire la leçon, tu peux tout de suite aller voir ailleurs ! Déclara-t-elle avec un calme froid en essuyant les gouttes rouges qui perlaient encore au coin de ses lèvres._

_-Ymir...soupira-t-il avec l'air blasé d'un père fatigué par l’effervescence de ses enfants, je ne suis pas venu te faire la morale, seulement on ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état là...Approche._

_Le plus grand versa le contenu d'un flacon sur un morceau d'ouate et rapprocha le coton imbibé du visage de sa cadette. Elle grimaça en sentant le liquide froid piquait sa chair à vif et donna un coup accidentel dans la fiasque qui se brisa en heurtant le plancher._

_-Arrêtes ! Je t'ai pas demandé de..._

_Une veine saillante se traça sur son poing serré et elle foudroya l'adolescent du regard, les dents serrées tel un chien qui s’apprêtait à sauter à la gorge de sa proie. Il attrapa son poignet et lui abaissa le bras._

_-Écoute...commença-t-il en réfléchissant à la manière de poursuivre sa phrase sans attiser la colère qui semblait consumer le cœur de la benjamine. Machinalement il frotta le visage recouvert d’égratignures, faisant apparaître des taches de rousseurs sous la poussière et le sang coagulé._

_-Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? demanda-t-il._

_-J'ai dit à Ulrik que c'était un idiot._

_Il mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de la plus jeune et lui tapota affectueusement le haut du crâne._

_-Et en quel honneur ?_

_-Cet abruti est persuadé que plus tard il massacrera un tas de titans, alors qu'il est a peine capable de parler et de marcher en même temps...Il va se faire dévorer._

_La dernière phrase avait été prononcé avec une telle jubilation que Jörgen ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que, parfois, sa sœur lui faisait peur._

_-Tu sais, il faut mieux éviter de dire des choses comme ça quand la personne en question fait deux fois ta taille et est taillée comme une armoire à glace._

_-Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, protesta Ymir. -_

_-Des fois, il est préférable de garder ce que l'on pense pour soi._

Le bruit sourd du beffroi la tira de ses songes et fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux qui quitta son perchoir en piaillant. Ymir enleva un filet de bave qui lui coulait sur le menton d'un revers de la main et envisagea un instant rester cachée là et profiter de l'ombre pour somnoler plutôt que d'aller perdre son temps, entourée d'imbéciles, dans un lieu où elle aurait l'immense plaisir de sentir des odeurs de transpiration exacerbait par la chaleur ambiante.

Mais étrangement, l'idée de devoir courir jusqu'à l'épuisement ne la tentait guère, surtout si c'était pour,ensuite, servir de prétexte à une énième manifestation de la bonté de Christa la déesse bienveillante. Elle préféra opter pour les exercices de combat et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement en maugréant et en traînant des pieds.

* * *

 

Ymir tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, soulevant un nuage de sable et de poussière à chaque pas. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une trentaine de minute qu'elle traversait, désœuvrée, le terrain en long et en large. Son premier adversaire, une fille à la longue chevelure rousse attachée en une natte qui lui descendait en bas du dos, avait rapidement trouvé un prétexte pour s’éclipser, et depuis elle essuyait refus sur refus, toutes les recrues-même les plus inactives-semblaient subitement avoir une montagne de chose à faire.

Ymir se demanda si elle faisait si peur que ça, après tout même Annie , qui parvenait pourtant à envoyer voler ce grand gars blond comme si il s'agissait d'un simple fétu de paille, trouvait constamment des belligérants prêts à se confronter à elle, Eren venait d'ailleurs d'effectuer son cinquième vol plané de la journée.

Un autre duo attira son attention, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de voir la petite et chétive Christa affronter la puissante et athlétique Mikasa. Celle-ci restait tranquillement campée sur ses jambes,peu importe la force que son opposante plaçait dans ses coups. La plus grande bloqua une offensive et en profita pour faucher les jambes de la blonde qui bascula en arrière.

Ymir constata que la jeune métisse avait empêché la chute de la plus petite en la rattrapant in extremis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle était soulagé par ce dernier geste. Son regard croisa les grands yeux bleus de Christa qui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa coéquipière.

-Ymir ! l'interpella Mikasa, ça te dérangerais de me remplacer et de t’entraîner avec Christa a ma place ?

L'adolescente dévisagea les deux filles qui lui faisaient face, persuadée qu'on lui proposait cela uniquement car Christa avait eu pitié en la voyant seule. Elle les contourna et s’apprêta à refuser lorsque sa main pris l'initiative de se poser sur sur l'épaule de la petite blonde.

-C'est bon Ackerman, j'accepte de prendre la relève et de prendre soin de mademoiselle Lenz à ta place, comme ça tu pourras aller t'occuper de bébé Eren tranquillement, railla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Cela avait était plus fort qu'elle, son mauvais caractère l'avait contrainte à clore sa tirade par une pique. Mikasa la fixa en silence, puis après de longues secondes elle choisit de ne pas tenir compte de la provocation.

-Bien, j'y vais alors.

Et Ymir resta seule avec Christa. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux filles se retrouvaient ensemble, pourtant Ymir ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir les effets d'une nervosité et d'un embarras qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

-Tu préfères commencer par jouer le rôle de l'agresseur ou de la victime...Je veux dire tu veux que je tente de te désarmer ou tu préfères que ce soit l'inverse? interrogea Christa qui essayait toujours de satisfaire les préférences des autres avant les siennes.

-Je sais pas, là j'ai surtout envie de me la couler douce, répliqua Ymir qui prenait soin d'insister sur sa flemmardise.

-Dans ce cas j'essaye la première, ça te va ?

La plus grande se contenta de hocher distraitement la tête. Les doigts de Christa se refermèrent sur sa manche, et une épaule s'enfonça dans son estomac dans une tentative pour la renverser. Ymir hésita sur la conduite à suivre, ne pouvant se résoudre à contre-attaquer avec la même violence qu'elle avait mise dans ses combats précédents. L'adolescente choisit délibérément de basculer en arrière en emportant la plus jeune dans sa chute, ses épaules heurtèrent le sable en soulevant un nuage de poussière jaunâtre qui lui piqua le nez et la gorge.

-Ymir ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'indigna Christa.

Son interlocutrice ne lui répondit pas, trop occuper à humer l'odeur de ses cheveux clairs.

-Arrêtes ! C'est embarrassant.

Ymir eut un petit rire. La plus petite voulut se relever mais une main puissante la maintenait au sol.

-Christa, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait se passer dans l'esprit dérangé d'un homme qui menacerait une personne aussi mignonne que toi avec un couteau...

Le léger rire qui ornait ses lèvres se mua en un rictus effrayant.

-...Bien sûr que non, Christa est une gentille fille, elle n'est pas capable d'imaginer des scénarios aussi horribles, chuchota Ymir. Christa, mal à l'aise, essayait toujours de se relever.

-Lâche-moi, implora-t-elle.

-A vos ordres !

Et la main se desserra. Christa en profita pour se redresser prestement et frotta ses mains en sueurs sur le tissu rêche de son pantalon. Ymir avait un petit sourire victorieux qui lui déplaisait. Elle s'indigna.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! J'avais remarqué que personne ne voulait faire équipe avec toi, alors j'ai juste voulu être gentille et tu...

Les autres duos avaient stoppé leurs propres duels pour écouter l'altercation entre les deux filles. Le sourire sur le visage de Ymir s'estompa.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors tu peux garder ta pitié pour toi ! Va déverser ta compassion et ta gentillesse ailleurs ! aboya-t-elle.

Elle mentait, essayant de se tromper elle-même avant tous les autres, à chaque fois que sa voisine de chambre se souciait d'elle, elle sentait le cœur plus léger comme soulagé d'un poids, mais sa fierté l’empêchait de l'admettre.

Christa décontenancée par l’admonestation ne parvenait pas à rétablir son masque de perfection.

-Tu es vraiment une...

-Une garce ? Une enflure ? Allez dit-le ! Ah oui j'oubliais, prononcer de tels mots risque de souiller la tellement pure et innocente Christa...

-Tu sais quoi, je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne ne veux être avec toi, tu tiens tellement à être méchante et désagréable que d'avoir de la sympathie à ton égard est un perte de temps. Tu as raison, la prochaine fois je...

Le manque d'air l'obligea à arrêter sa diatribe. L'adolescente avec les tâches de rousseurs avait repris son habituel air impassible.

-Regarde autour de toi. Tu vois tous ces benêts qui suivent chacun de tes faits et gestes tel des papillons bêtement attirés par la lumière...A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'ils s'imaginent lorsqu'ils te voient déborder de gentillesse envers eux ? Nombre d'entre eux adoreraient se retrouver seul avec toi...Alors si tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un ne t’efforces pas à être sympathique avec, arrête d'essayer de plaire à tout le monde ! Ce genre de comportement ne va t'attirer que des ennuis !

Une douleur cuisante lui brûla la joue et un goût métallique se répandit sur ses lèvres. Christa retira la main de sa figure et tourna les talons, sans un mot. Ymir resta bêtement debout au milieu du terrain d'entraînement à la regarder partir.

* * *

 

L'eau de ses cheveux trempés lui dégoulinait le long du dos en laissant de grande traces humides sur son col, elle avait pensé qu'une douche lui permettrait de se débarrasser de la pression accumuler dans journée, néanmoins au fond d'elle quelque chose la tracassée encore.Ymir poussa la porte du dortoir, une douzaine de têtes se tourna vers elle, elle décida de ressortir. L'adolescente taciturne fit demi-tour et tira la porte derrière elle.

C'était une nuit froide qui contrastait fortement avec la période diurne, elle frissonna et allongea ses enjambées, pressée de retrouver la chaleur de son lit.

Un éternuement attira son attention, elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre, mais une branche malencontreusement placée sous son pied révéla sa présence. Elle resta planté là, ne sachant pas si il fallait mieux retourner sur ses pas ou continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh c'est toi, déclara la silhouette en reniflant.

Ymir remarqua les yeux rouges et la morve qui coulait du nez de Christa.

-Ton rhume s'est aggravé ? demanda-t-elle.

-En quelque sorte, répondit la plus jeune d'une voix cassée.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au chaud, d'ailleurs que fais-tu toute seule dehors ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-Ne réfléchis pas trop, sinon ça va t’empêcher de dormir

. Elle se tut et les deux recrues passèrent un long moment à se regarder en silence, ne parvenant pas à échanger des banalités alors que leur dispute ne remontait qu'à quelques heures.

Christa rompit le silence :

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est mal de vouloir être gentille ?

Ymir se tourna vers elle, déconcertée :

-Je ne sais pas trop, cela peut être une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je pense que ça dépend de ce qui nous pousse à agir ainsi. J'ai peut-être été un peu brusque cette après-midi alors je...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis désolé.

Voilà c'était dit, elle déposa son veston sur les épaules de sa cadette et s’apprêta à partir.

On l’interpella :

-Attends Ymir, tu peux garder ta veste, je rentre avec toi.

Le sourire serein qui ornait la figure de Christa lui indiqua que le pardon lui avait été accordé, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire qui se dessinait sur son propre visage.


	3. Un Sourire

**Un Sourire**

Christa souffla sur ses mains engourdies par le froid et les glissa dans les crins gris entremêlés. Elle pensa à ses camarades encore endormis dans les dortoirs et les envia un moment avant de chasser cette idée de ses pensées, après tout rien ne l'avait contraint à se lever plus tôt, au contraire l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était facultatif et seule une cinquantaine de recrues s'était portée volontaire. . L'animal lui donna un petit coup de tête en hennissant doucement, machinalement elle lui tapota l'encolure en lui racontant des futilités. Dans les autres box des bruits de pas et de raclement se faisaient entendre. Une nouvelle ration de foin fut déposée dans la mangeoire.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle s'était engagée, et elle devait admettre qu'elle se plaisait ici. Évidement, c'était différent de son ancien foyer : plus bruyant, moins intime, mais d'une certaine façon les interactions étaient plus chaleureuses...

La voix rude de Keith résonna dans l'obscurité

...Du moins entre les recrues. La brosse traça des stries sur la robe beige. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux dans ce monde en perdition, elle était entourée d'individus auprès desquels elle se sentait bien. La porte d'un box voisin s'ouvrit.

Si on lui avait demandé qui étaient les personnes qu'elle préférait parmi les stagiaires, elle

aurait répondu que Mikasa était toujours là pour lui donner un coup de main lorsqu'un exercice s'avérait un peu trop ardu, que Sasha malgré son excentricité semblait être une quelqu'un de fiable sur qui l'on pouvait compter et que...

Un hennissement puis un bruit sourd se firent entendre. Christa sursauta et sortit dans le couloir, sa lanterne à la main. L'ombre d'un cheval debout sur ses pattes arrières et prêt à abattre ses sabots se projeta sur le mur d'une stalle voisine. Quelqu'un avait des ennuis et risquait d'être blessé si personne ne faisait rien. La jeune fille s'empressa d'aller aider lorsqu'elle une silhouette passa en trombe devant elle en la bousculant un peu pour aller saisir les rênes de l'équidé. Le cheval rua et claqua ses sabots sur le sol le plus fort possible.

-C'est bon ! Calme-toi ! hurla le nouveau venu

Christa reconnue l'accent caractéristique de Sasha mais l'animal refusa d'obtempérer et préféra ruer une seconde fois en hennissant plus fort, les oreilles en arrières et les lèvres retroussées pour montrer ses dents en signe d'avertissement.

La petite blonde entendit la jeune chasseuse l'interpeller :

-Christa est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider ? Il ne veut rien entendre et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a...Je sais que tu es plutôt doué avec les animaux alors...

-J'arrive ! répondit-elle aussitôt en se précipitant vers le box.

Il était vrai qu'en général les animaux l'appréciaient, mais dans le cas présent elle n'était pas très sûr d'elle, après tout celui-ci paraissait tellement paniqué et il pouvait lui ouvrir le crâne d'un simple coup de sabot. A partir de l'instant où elle posa un pied à l'intérieur de la stalle, elle se mit à avancer doucement, le plus doucement possible, pas à pas, en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Tout doux...Tout va bien, personne ne te veut de mal de ici.

Sa voix semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur l'équidé qui avança vers elle et colla ses naseaux dans ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur ses paumes.

-C'est ça, tu es un bon garçon, murmura la jeune fille qui commençait à se demander à qui elle avait bien pu venir en aide.

Elle tourna la tête, la main toujours posé sur l'encolure brune.

Sur le sol, contre le mur, se tenait Ymir, les cheveux collés sur le front par la sueur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'habituel éclat de présomption dans les yeux de l'adolescente aux tâches de rousseurs avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard terne, vide, mais la plus jeune jura avoir aperçut un bref instant une expression de gratitude. Finalement, manquer de peu d'être écrabouillé par un cheval en furie n'était une expérience agréable pour personne, même les plus durs en étaient secoués.

-Oh Christa je savais que tu réussirais à le calmer, après tout, tu es une déesse ! s'exclama la voleuse de pomme de terre.

La déesse en question baissa la tête, gênée. Bien qu'elle agissait constamment dans cette perspective, l'adoration que lui vouait la plupart des membres de la 104ème session de formation la surprenait parfois.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste...murmura-t-elle légèrement embarrassée.

Elle décida de changer de sujet :

-Au fait Ymir tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Son interlocutrice se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Mais la plus petite n'était pas entièrement satisfaite de cette réponse et une question la taraudait encore.

-Tu sais pourquoi il t'a attaqué, questionna-t-elle.

-Aucune idée, j'avais fini de le brosser donc je suis partie lui chercher du fourrage, et en revenant...

Ymir se releva en s'aidant du mur et posa son regard sur elle, Christa avait la sensation désagréable que la plus grande pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne m'accuserais pas d'avoir...

-Non ! Pas du tout c'est juste que...Je trouve étrange que ta monture ait eu un tel comportement, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Fichtre, qu'est-ce que Ymir était capable de la mettre mal à l'aise. Un son incongru fit subitement retomber la tension, Sasha les regarda, la main sur son ventre grondant, les lèvres étirées dans son habituel sourire mi-amusé mi-désolé.

-Excusez moi, mais je crois que le petit déjeuner m'appelle. D'ailleurs Christa, ça te dirait de venir avec moi, j'étais sensé manger avec Mikasa mais elle est partit accompagner Eren, qui s'est foulé la cheville en tombant, à l'infirmerie.

Elle cherchait certainement quelqu'un susceptible de lui donner une partie de son repas, mais dans tous les cas, il était difficile de lui dire non.

-Bien sûr ! Mais...

Christa jeta un coup d'œil à Sasha, puis un autre à Ymir occupée à gratter la terre sur ses genoux, cela la dérangeait de la laisser là. Certes, elle n'était pas le genre d'individu que la plupart des personnes qualifierait de compagnie agréable, et beaucoup accepteraient volontiers d'échanger leurs places pour s'en éloigner, pourtant Christa était persuadée que sous son air renfrogné et antipathique, Ymir était en fait une bonne personne. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la poussait à penser ainsi, elle le savait c'était tout.

-...Ymir ne peut pas aller manger dans cet état, le mieux c'est que tu t'y rendes déjà et que tu nous gardes une place, nous t'y rejoindrons après un petit détour par la salle de bain.

Sasha réfléchit à l'idée de partager sa table avec un personne de plus et considérant qu'il y avait moyen d'en tirer profit, elle hocha la tête.

-Pas de pro...

-Et me demander mon avis ? D'accord vous m'avez aidé, mais là j'ai autre chose de prévu, les interrompit Ymir visiblement peu enclin à accepter l'invitation, et je suis assez grande pour aller me débarbouiller toute seule.

La plus jeune ignora le ton sec et demanda doucement :

-Dommage, je peux savoir ce que tu dois faire, si c'est pas indiscret ?

-Euh rien...

-Oh...Ça te dérange d'être avec nous ? demanda-t-elle d'un air déçu.

Son interlocutrice maugréa des paroles inaudibles, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et marcha vers la sortie, au dernier moment elle se retourna :

-Bon d'accord, mais viens vite avant que je change d'avis.

Les deux filles quittèrent les écuries. Les douches étaient vides, toutefois l'humidité ambiante et les flaques d'eau sur le carrelage témoignaient de leur récente utilisation. Ymir enleva grossièrement une partie de la poussière et de la boue séchée qui maculaient son uniforme, s'approcha d'une aiguière et s'aspergea le visage. On lui tendit de quoi s'essuyer.

Elle étouffa un merci dans la serviette et se tourna vers son accompagnatrice, les cheveux ébouriffés et la figure rougie par le froid :

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner, ni de m'inviter à partager votre table.

-Je sais, mais j'ai la certitude que tu ne nous aurais pas rejoins ensuite si je t'avais laissé venir ici toute seule, se justifia Christa.

Ymir acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, elle reprit :

-Et puis, j'aime passé du temps avec toi.

-Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Ymir en se retournant en direction de la sortie.

La voix était tremblotante et Christa aurait juré avoir aperçut les joues de son aînée se teinter de rouge.

La marche jusqu'au réfectoire fut effectuée dans le silence le plus total. En poussant la porte la plus grande râla au sujet de sa tranquillité perdue, pour une fois, la salle était relativement calme, et les places disponibles nombreuses. Sasha leur fit signe de la table qu'elle partageait déjà avec Annie et Mina, Christa les salua de vive voix et Ymir la suivit en traînant des pieds et les deux s'installèrent sur le banc opposé à celui occupé par leurs condisciples.

Une ambiance cordiale s'installa presque instantanément, Sasha, Mina et Christa étant suffisamment

chaleureuses et spontanées pour faire abstraction de mines taciturnes de leurs camarades. Des bruits de couverts ponctuaient régulièrement la conversation.

-Et toi Christa, tu les préfères plus jeunes ou plus âgés ? lui demanda Mina

-De quoi ? l'interrompit Sasha qui avait délaissé la conversation pour s'intéressait au contenu de son assiette.

-Les garçons, je veux savoir si elle les préfère plus jeunes ou plus âgés.

L'idole du bataillon prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et regarda autour d'elle.

-Plus âgés je pense.

Mina se pencha en avant intéressée, tandis que Ymir écoutait d'une oreille.

-Oh, et tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Reiner par exemple, il a l'air de t'apprécier.

L'image du grand se manifesta dans l'esprit de Christa, oui elle le trouvait sympathique, mais n'éprouvait pas d'affection particulière à son égard. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

-Dommage...Et toi Ymir ?

L'adolescente avala de travers, ne s'attendant pas à être interpellée.

-Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

Et pour couper court à toutes questions supplémentaires, elle recommença à manger.

La même question fut posée à Sasha, qui, entre deux bouchées de nourritures, parvint tant bien que mal à faire comprendre que cela la laissait indifférente.

Christa appréciée ses moments de tranquillité où elle pouvait participer à des conversations remplies de sujets futiles et légers, où elle et ses camarades pouvaient oublier un instant n'être que des soldats voués à une mort atroce dans l'estomac d'un titan.

Elle sentit que l'on commençait à s'agiter à coté d'elle et constata que son écuelle était vide, en revanche son morceau de pain était toujours intact. Ymir se leva et, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, posa le morceau de pain en question dans l'assiette de Sasha en prétextant qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Christa, pour sa part, était persuadé que la grande brune avait prémédité de garder son pain pour Sasha depuis le début du repas, afin de la remercier pour le service rendu un peu plus tôt.

-Je t'attends dehors, lui chuchota Ymir à l'oreille avant de quitter les lieux.

Remarquant que sa propre assiette était encore bien remplie, elle accéléra la cadence, puis décida elle aussi d'en faire don à Sasha.

Comme elle lui avait dit, Ymir l'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha et demanda :

-Tu veux aller quelque part, on a un peu de temps avant le départ.  
-Non pas spécialement, contentons-nous de marcher sans but.

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à réchauffer la terre gelée et à faire disparaître la neige qui fondait sous leurs pieds. Christa avait un peu de mal à suivre, ses enjambées étant plus courtes que celle de son aînée, mais par fierté elle refusait de lui demander de marcher plus doucement. Ymir parlait peu, se contentant d'hocher la tête ou de répondre par monosyllabe à ses question, de ce fait, il était facile d'entendre les conversations lorsqu'elles croisaient d'autres groupes, et c'est justement lorsque les bribes d'une conversation arrivèrent à ses oreilles que Ymir stoppa brutalement.

-A ce qui paraît, quelqu'un a eu des ennuis avec son cheval ce matin, prononça une voix criarde.

L'angle du mur qui les séparait du groupe les empêcha d'entendre la réponse.

-Ah elle ! Même son cheval ne l'aime pas, d'un autre coté c'est pas étonnant, reprit la même voix horripilante d'adolescent en train de muer.

Christa se demanda comment son amie allait réagir, et de peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé qui risquait de lui valoir une punition sévère, posa sa petite main sur son bras. Le contact réussit à distraire Ymir qui se tourna vers elle.

-Christa...  
-Ils n'en valent pas la peine, ne t'attires pas des ennuis pour eux, ils ont tord !

-Et comment le sais-tu ? Lui demanda Ymir avec ce regard étrange qu'elle avait parfois.

Christa déglutit et s'efforça à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Parce que nous sommes amies.  
Elle sourit. La cloche sonnant le rassemblement se fit entendre et Ymir en profita pour ne rien dire, mais avant qu'elle ne se retourne, Christa avait eu le temps d'apercevoir l'air troublé sur s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voilà le troisième chapitre qui clos en quelques sortes ce que l'on pourrait appeler une première partie. Les prochains seront consacrés aux évènement racontés dans les flash-back du chapitre 40.
> 
> Si vous avez des questions, si vous trouvez un passage peu clair ou si vous ne comprenez pas le comportement d'un personnage, n'hésitez pas à demander ou le faire remarquer.


	4. Un Egarement

**Un Egarement**

Une bourrasque rabattit la capuche bordée de fourrure de Ymir sur ses épaules. C'était une nuit froide, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se pelotonner sous un édredon bien chaud, mais pour l'instant, elle était assise sur une branche humide à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

Ils avaient chevauchés pendant de longues heures, ne s'arrêtant qu'un court instant près d'un cour d'eau pour permettre à leurs montures de s'abreuver. Ils avaient chevauchés un long moment, gravissant la montagne, jusqu'à ce que la tapis blanc qui recouvrait le sol soit assez épais pour rendre difficile leur progression. Là, les yeux bandés, ils avaient été séparés et conduits suffisamment loin pour perdre tout sens de l'orientation, avec un seule consigne : rester en vie, et si possible atteindre le point de rassemblement.

Rapidement, Ymir était tombée nez à nez avec Christa, en fait, pour être exacte, sitôt l'instructeur parti, elle s'était mise en quête de la petite blonde, la rencontre ne s'était pas faite par hasard, mais ça, elle ne l'aurait admise pour rien au monde, ni aux autres, ni à elle-même.

Et sans qu'elles ne sachent vraiment comment, les deux filles s'étaient retrouvés perchées en haut d'un arbre.

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le frottement du vent contre l'écorce et les aiguilles de pins se transformait en gémissement lugubre et fantomatique et les arbres ressemblaient à des monstres grotesques, tendant leurs bras décharnés afin d'attraper. des enfants égarés dans leurs griffes acérés.

-Ymir, rappelle moi pourquoi nous ne somme nous pas réfugiées dans une grotte ? demanda Christa en grelottant, son souffle apparaissant sous forme de buée dans l'air glacial.

-Parce que les cavernes risquaient d'être occupées par des ours en train d'hiberner, tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver face à trois cents kilos de muscles et de crocs n'est-ce pas ?

Christa secoua négativement la tête, étourdie par la fraîcheur ambiante, elle enfonça son menton dans le col de son manteau pour essayer, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de se réchauffer et de lutter contre les conditions météorologiques . Elle avait froid, horriblement froid.

Ymir de son coté, plus grande, plus âgée, résistait mieux à la morsure du blizzard qui s'infiltrait sous les vêtements et giflait chaque centimètre de peau à découvert. Le vent façonnait le paysage, tassait la neige, balayait le givre, gelait la terre, faisait courber la végétation sous ses assauts répétés et incessants.

L'adolescente leva les yeux en directions de la cape tendue au dessus de leurs têtes dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger de la neige tombante. Le morceau de tissu commençait à s'affaisser sous le poids des flocons. Elle soupira de dépit. Christa fit de nouveaux entendre sa voix cristalline :

\- Dis Ymir, tu es vraiment sûr qu'il y a ce genre d'animal par ici ?

La plus grande se pencha vers sa cadette, et répondit de son habituel ton rude et cassant :

-Tu tiens vraiment à le vérifier ?

Un grognement féroce déchira le silence nocturne. Christa sursauta, et, dans un réflexe enfantin, elle se blottit contre la personne la plus proche. Remarquant son geste, elle s'écarta et se noya dans les excuses, la paume de Ymir contre ses lèvres mit fin à sa litanie.

-C'est bon, arrêtes de t'excuser !

Et Ymir l'attira de nouveau contre elle

-Qu'est ce que...

-Avec ta petite taille, tu...ta chaleur corporelle risque de s'échapper rapidement avec ce temps, se contenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Malgré l'absence de sa cape -sacrifiée pour faire office de toit de fortune- Ymir était incroyablement chaude et Christa ne tarda pas à se sentir mieux. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas considérer qu'elle était bien, mais le progrès était remarquable.

De son coté,Ymir remarqua à quel point les contacts humains lui étaient devenus étrangers, ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux,sa mâchoire serrée, et son visage trempé de sueur. La proximité la mettait mal à l'aise. Sa nervosité devint rapidement évidente.

Au point que la plus jeune s'en inquiéta :

-Tu vas bien ?

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, sans desserrer les dents, elle devait chasser cette pensée de son esprit, se concentrer sur autre chose, la seule chose qui importait, était de rester en vie, le reste était superflue. Elle se mit à compter les étoiles.

Cherchant à lui changer les idées Christa reprit la parole :

-Dis moi Ymir, un ours ça sait grimper aux arbres non ? Tu es sûr qu'on est en sécurité ici ?

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, pourquoi avait-elle retenu Christa...elle prit conscience que sa camarade lui parlait.

-Oui ? C'est quoi le problème maintenant ?

Elle s'était efforcée de prendre un ton encore plus brusque que d'habitude.

La déesse, dans sa grande clémence, en fit abstraction et répéta la question.

-Les ours, ils grimpent aux arbres non ?

-En effet.

-Donc l'un d'entre eux pourrait décider de faire de nous son repas...

Ymir soupira et se massa la tempe droite.

-Écoutes, beaucoup ont déjà du succomber au froid et à la fatigue, et un ours ne s'embêtera pas à jouer les acrobates alors qu'un collation l'attend tranquillement à terre.

Visiblement, l'idée que certains soient actuellement en train de faire des galipettes dans l'estomac d'un ours ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, au contraire cela semblait même faire partie de son plan de survie. Une bouffée d'inquiétude envahie Christa quand elle se remémora sa première rencontre avec Ymir, la brune avait annoncé sans sourciller qu'elle aidait Sasha car elle voulait quelque chose en retour, avait-elle déjà prévu de sacrifier la chasseuse si jamais elle avait besoin sauver sa peau ? Et elle, n'était-elle aussi qu'un pion sur l'échiquier ?

D'un coup, malgré les bras de Ymir autour de ses épaules, le froid la saisit de nouveau dans son étreinte.

-Comment...Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un prédateur ? demanda Christa d'une voix étranglée.

Ymir lui répondit par une autre question :

-Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?

Le ton était monotone, mais ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un sourire torve qui dévoilait ses dents et une étincelle illuminait ses pupilles

La déesse fut absorbée par le regard du démon si proche d'elle, elle déglutit.

-Ymir...

Le son d'un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles et lui glaça le sang.

-Chut ! J'ai entendu quelque chose, l'interrompit sa coéquipière.

La brune s'était légèrement redressée, tous les sens en alertes, l'oreille tendue. Christa l'imita maladroitement. Le râle reprit. Sous leurs pieds quelqu'un était blessé, quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide ! Elle devait agir, elle devait faire quelque chose!

Sa main retira le bras posé sur ses épaules, ses jambes se déplièrent, ses pieds avancèrent près du bord. Elle sauta sur la branche inférieur, puis sur la suivante, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à arriver sur le sol.

Ymir maudit Christa et son fichu complexe, elle maudit aussi l'impertinent qui avait osé venir agoniser là. Elle attrapa sa cape recouverte de neige, abaissa de nouveau sa capuche et descendit à son tour en maugréant.

L'adolescente plissa les yeux et balaya les alentours du regard, normalement, dans cette obscurité, Christa n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Elle avança doucement, le plus discrètement possible, le sol glacé se craquela sous ses bottes. La brune trébucha sur une masse sombre à moitié recouverte de neige et ses mains gantées entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de mou et spongieux.

Bon sang ! Elle venait de retrouver...l'adolescente farfouilla quelques instants dans sa mémoire pour retrouver le nom, puis abandonna, de toutes façons cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Elle se releva et s'éloigna prestement du corps sans vie.

Une question terrifiante lui vint à l'esprit :

Où était passée Christa ?

L'adolescente croisa les mains dans une prière silencieuse.

Faites qu'elle soit saine et sauve, faites qu'elle soit en vie.

Et d'un coup elle remarqua la neige piétinée, les traces de sang, le bois brisé,l'odeur de résine... Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Elle était en danger...Non ! Elles étaient en danger !

Ymir réprima son envie de planter ses dents dans sa paume et se força à avancer.

Un cri fit voler le silence en éclat :

-A l'aide !

C'était sa voix, c'était Christa ! Ymir couru en direction de l'endroit où semblait provenir l'appel de la petite blonde, elle dérapa, tomba à genoux ,se releva, recommença à courir, le cœur battant à toute rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

_Christa tiens bon !_

L'idole de la 104ème session de recrutement se recroquevilla au bout de la branche où elle s'était réfugiée pour échapper aux griffes furieuses qui s'acharnaient contre l'écorce du tronc.

La bête était enragée, avide de sang et complètement désintéressée du corps inerte au pied du conifère,elle ne voulait pas se nourrir, mais juste tuer, juste détruire. Christa pouvait sentir la puanteur de sa fourrure, les relents rances de son haleine, elle pouvaient apercevoir la mâchoire garnie de crocs, les petits yeux jaunes qui la scrutaient.

Un martèlement de pas se faisait plus net, plus précis. Une pierre plate frappa l'ours à la tête et une silhouette encapuchonnée se jeta sur lui.

Le plantigrade poussa un rugissement de rage, et se secoua pour décrocher le parasite sur son dos.

Ymir fut ballottée dans tous le sens, elle s'agrippa au pelage nauséabond. Elle sentit les poils rêches lui glisser entre les doigts mais parvint à se rattraper et à réaffirmer sa positon. L'animal se retourna brusquement et recula en direction de l'arbre.

-Ymir ! s'égosilla Christa, descend de là, vite ! Il cherche à t'écraser contre le tronc !

La plus grande lâcha aussitôt prise et sauta a terre en pliant les jambes pour amortir la chute.

Bon sang ! Il lui fallait une arme...Quelque chose...N'importe quoi...  
L'animal se rua vers elle. L'adolescente aux tâches de rousseurs roula sur le sol pour éviter la patte puissante qui s'abattit là où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt. Elle pensa un instant à prendre ses jambes à son cou mais chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, hors de question d'abandonner Christa et de réduire tous ses efforts à néant.

Sa main se referma sur un morceau de bois allongé et aiguisé à une extrémité. Elle leva le bras pour prendre l'offensive...Une attaque brutale l'envoya valser contre un rocher enneigé. Le choc vida l'oxygène contenu dans ses poumons et lui coupa la respiration, elle glissa sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

Le prédateur marcha lentement vers Ymir en balançant son corps massif, un filet de bave malodorant s'écoulait de sa gueule entrouverte.

Christa voulu descendre pour venir au secours de son amie, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Mince ! Comment pouvait-elle espérer un jour être capable de se dresser face aux titans, si elle n'était même pas apte à affronter un simple ours.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, un trait rouge coula sur son menton.

Une boule de neige se modela entre ses mains.

L'ursidé éternua en sentant la poudre blanche sur son museau et braqua ses pupilles injectées de sang sur Christa toujours agrippée à son perchoir.

L'animal qui les traquait n'était pas en quête d'un gueuleton, non ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer, détruire. Il aimait sentir la chair se déchirer sous ses griffes, il aimait sentir les os se briser entre ses mâchoires, mais par dessus tout, ce qu'il aimait, c'était sentir l'odeur acre de la peur enveloppait ses proies.

Christa trembla en voyant la bête avancée dans sa direction, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça...

Une voix bien connue harangua la bête.

-Ramènes tes fesses par ici !

Ymir se tenait là, serrant le bâton avec une telle intensité que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches. Elle fendit l'air, le maniant comme si elle tenait une rapière, fit des moulinets, feinta en faisant semblant d'attaquer le flanc de l'animal puis bifurqua brusquement pour lui porter un coup sur la truffe.

Les mâchoires se refermèrent dessus, le brisant comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. La contre-offensive déséquilibra Ymir qui tomba à la renverse.

Dressé sur ses pattes arrières, l'ours ressemblait à une apparition cauchemardesque. Il poussa un énorme rugissement et s'abattit en soulevant un tourbillon de neige.

Dans un ultime réflexe Ymir leva le morceau brisé entre ses mains, l'épieu improvisé s'enfonça dans le poitrail brun, l'animal laissa échapper un dernier râle et s'effondra, écrasant l'adolescente sous son poids.

Christa poussa un crin d'effroi, de là où elle était les flocons tourbillonnant nuisaient à la visibilité de la scène et elle avait juste entraperçu le corps du prédateur s'écrouler sur sa coéquipière.

Un soubresaut agita l'ours et quelques choses rampa à l'air libre. Christa vit avec soulagement Ymir se relever et s'éponger le front.

La recrue avec les tâches de rousseurs lança un dernier coup d'œil à la carcasse inanimée et renifla sa manche tachée de sang, de poils et de baves avec dégoût, diantre qu'est-ce que cela puait !

Christa couru dans sa direction et serra le bas de son manteau entre ses petites mains tremblotantes.

-J'ai cru que...J'ai cru...

Elle renifla bruyamment, puis baissa la tête, sachant à l'avance ce qui allait suivre.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par le crane ! la houspilla son aînée, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu sur tes pas lorsque tu t'es rendue compte que tu ne pouvais plus rien pour lui !

-Parce que..Parce que en faisant cela j'aurais attirer l'ours vers notre abri et je t'aurais mise en danger aussi et car...

Une seconde ! Ymir parlait d'un mort, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé, il était vivant, Dazz était encore vivant...

Ymir vit Christa tourner les talons et se jeter à genoux au pieds du sapin, juste à coté d'un forme humain en partie recouverte de neige. La petite blonde plaça sa main sur la gorge glacée, un pouls irrégulier et faible vibra contre sa paume.

-Ymir, passes moi ta cape.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour demander, se contentant de tendre le bras. Un bruit d'attaches que l'on défaisait se fit entendre et elle attrapa au vol la pièce de tissu. Elle décrocha sa propre pèlerine, noua les deux ensembles et avec un morceau de cordes qui traînait au fond de se poches fabriqua un brancard de fortune pour le blessé.

Ymir soupira, Christa n'acceptera jamais d'abandonner Dazz et de se réfugier jusqu'au levé du jour, maintenant, elles n'avaient plus choix, elle devaient trouver le camp, et rapidement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre, j'ai choisi de m'arrêter un peu avant la scène racontée dans le flash-back, le prochain se déroulera un peu après.
> 
> Au début, elles devaient se séparer pour un prétexte futile et Christa devait tomber sur Dazz blessé, mais avec ce scénario je n'étais pas certaine de parvenir au nombre minimum de mots que je me fixe pour chaque chapitre, donc cette partie a été agrémenté d'un ours démoniaque, histoire de rajouter un peu d'action(et parce que les ours sanguinaires sont des antagonistes idéals, enfin là c'est la fan de Ginga Nagareboshi Gin qui est en moi qui parle...).
> 
> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à dire ce qui vous plu ou déplu.


	5. Une Lumière.

**Une Lumière.**

L'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre, parsemé d'étoiles, et essuya la fine pellicule de givre qui recouvrait ses sourcils d'un revers de la main.

Un toupet de poils noirs sur l'écorce rugueuse d'un tronc attira son attention, il les saisit et les déposa dans une petite boite en bois qu'il remit aussitôt dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa blouse. Encouragé par ce premier indice, il reprit sa marche, les sens aux aguets.

Rapidement, au bout de quelques mètres, il remarqua que la neige était piétinée, recouverte de traces de pas. Il s'en approcha et constata, non seulement que les empreintes étaient de tailles diverses et variées, mais aussi qu'elle se séparaient en divers embranchements.

L'homme s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quel chemin choisir. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, il soupira doucement et sortit un tube à essai d'une de ses poches. Il leva le bras, les rayons du soleil se reflétèrent sur le verre.

Une deuxième personne fit son apparition, une femme habillée d'une blouse identique qui se dirigea automatiquement vers lui.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui ça...

Il présenta l'étui contenant la fourrure

-...Et...

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna les traces de pas.

-Tu penses qu'elles sont récentes ? demanda son interlocutrice.

-Quelques heures tout au plus, ça tombait encore il y a peu de temps, le problèmes c'est que je ne peux pas toutes les suivre tout seul.

-Donc chacun suit un chemin et le premier qui trouve quelque chose d’intéressant envoie un signal, je prend celui de droite.

Il opina du chef et partit suivre l'autre piste. En reprenant sa marche, seul dans l'obscurité, il regretta très vite la disparition de sa partenaire. Mais en procédant, ils avaient plus de chance de trouver rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le problème, c'est qu'il était justement effrayé à l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec l'objet de leur recherche...Tout ça parce qu'il avait oublié de rabattre correctement le loquet de la cage...

Un éclat lumineux étincela au loin.

-Un...Un autre indice ?

Essoufflé il s'appuya contre un arbre, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de courir ainsi.

-Encore mieux...

Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, gisait le cobaye P-23.

Au moins, ils n'avaient plus besoin de chercher, l'ennui c'est qu'ils allaient devoir affronter l'ire de leurs supérieurs.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, personne ne voulait s'approcher d'avantage, pourtant il le fallait bien.

Pour commencer, ils devaient s'assurer que l'ours était bien mort, et pas juste endormi, puis en déterminer la cause si c'était le cas.

-Bon je suppose que c'est à moi d'y aller, dit-il à contrecœur. 

Après tout , c'était sa faute, on lui avait dit plusieurs fois de vérifier que la cage était correctement fermée, surtout lorsque l'animal venait de subir une expérience qui décuplait son agressivité.

Le scientifique s'approcha du plantigrade, la peur au ventre, et soupira de soulagement en constatant que la bête était effectivement passée de vie à trépas.

Il fit un signe de la main pour annoncer que c'était sans danger. La femme avança à son tour.

-Aide moi à le retourner, je dois savoir pourquoi il est mort.

Les deux poussèrent de toutes leurs forces le corps massif jusqu'à réussir à le renverser. L'homme retira un morceau de bois enfoncé dans le poitrail de l'animal.

-Il a été tué, annonça-t-il.

_Mais par qui ?_

Sa collègue fut plus observatrice :

-Regarde, il y a des morceaux de tissu collés à ses griffes, la couleur ressemble à celle de la tenue des apprentis soldats, l'un d'entre eux a du avoir plus de chance que le malheureux que j'ai croisé avant .

Il soupira.

-Je suppose que nous allons devoir faire un détour avant de rentrer remplir la paperasse.

Une bourrasque fit vaciller la flamme de sa torche.

* * *

 

Une ambiance réconfortante régnait dans la salle principale du chalet, exceptionnellement le couvre-feu avait été levé et la plupart de recrues -inquiets pour pour leurs camarades qui n'étaient toujours pas réapparus- avait renoncé au sommeille.

Certes, certains n'avaient pas pu résister, ils étaient avachis sur leur chaises, la joue posée contre la table, un mince filet de bave coulant sur le bois.

Les autres s'étaient réunis en petits groupes et parlaient à voix basses ou se contentaient de rester les uns à cotés des autres en silence.

Christa tourna légèrement la tète en direction de Ymir, l'adolescente semblait à bout de nerf, harassée de fatigue, un vaisseau sanguin avait éclaté au niveau de son œil droit. Une goutte écarlate s'écrasa sur le plancher quand elle se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Ymir, ton nez...Tu saignes !

La grande brune renifla bruyamment et s'essuya à l'aide de sa manche recouverte de crasse, laissant ainsi une grande trace sur son visage.

La plus jeune ne put réprimer un léger rire, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et frotta vigoureusement la figure de son aînée. Un silence pesant s'installa lorsqu'elle prit conscience de son geste, elle baissa la tête. La peau de Ymir était devenue rouge à l'endroit où elle avait frotté.

-Christa, passe moi ta cape.

La petite blonde sursauta.

-Hein ?

-Ta cape ! Passe la moi, je vais la faire sécher.

Un tressautement dans sa voix indiqua qu'elle commençait à perdre patience. Christa s'empressa de tendre l'objet demandé, sans oser relever la tête. Les bottes de Ymir sortirent de son champ de vision. Nerveusement elle enroula une mèche de cheveux blond autour de ses doigts, savoir que son secret était les mains de quelqu'un, même d'une personne en qui elle avait confiance, la rendait anxieuse. Que faire si des informations la concernant étaient divulguées ?

Elle essaya de se persuader que Ymir ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, elle était rude et désagréable, mais en générale elle tenait parole.

Toutefois, elle était contrainte d'admettre qu'elle connaissait peu de chose sur l'adolescente, en fait, pour être exacte, elle ne savait rien à son sujet. Elle en revanche connaissait son secret.

-Christa, viens avec nous ! l’interpella une voix avec un accent prononcé.

Assise à une table qu'elle partageait avec Armin et Mikasa, Sasha lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

De son coté, Ymir était parvenue devant la cheminée, un feu chaleureux et vif brûlait dans l’âtre. Elle avança ses mains, laissant les flammes lécher ses doigts jusqu'à ce que la sensation devienne désagréable. Elle agita la cape de Christa, puis fit de même avec la sienne, la neige fondue forma une flaque à ses pieds.

Christa prit place sur le banc à coté de la chasseuse, la remercia, puis se tourna vers les deux autres, à la base ils s'étaient inscrits pour accompagner Eren, mais celui-ci n'avais pas pu participer à l'entraînement en raison d'une foulure.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-Mikasa est arrivée la première ! s'exclama Jean adossé au mur.

Il profitait de l'absence de son rival pour essayer de se rapprocher de la jeune prodige. Marco qui se tenait à ses cotés leur adressa un sourire amical.

-C'est faux, rétorqua l'asiatique d'un air placide, Sasha était déjà quand nous sommes arrivés, et de plus, c'est grâce à Armin que nous avons réussi à sortir si vite de cette forêt.

Sentant tous les regards se braquer sur lui le petit blondinet baissa la tête, gêné.

-Je...J'avais lu dans un livre que l'on pouvait se repérer à l'aide de la mousse sur les arbres, je...j'avais lu qu'elle poussait toujours du même coté...murmura-t-il en fixant le plancher.

Jean l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à relever le menton.

-Armin,ai un peu plus confiance en toi, bordel !

Christa lorgna du coin de l’œil les deux individus vêtus de blouses blanches qui venaient de franchir le seuil de la porte et regarda l'un des encadrants se diriger vers eux. Les trois adultes commencèrent à parler à voix basse, elle tendit l'oreille mais ne parvint pas à entendre convenablement le moindre mot. L'homme balaya la salle du regard et s’arrêta sur leur table. Une boule d'appréhension se forma dans l'estomac de l'enfant illégitime.

Il y eut un bruit de pas et une cape agréablement chaude fut jetée sur ses épaules.

-On dirait qu'il y en a qui vont avoir des ennuis. Entendre cette voix familière avait un effet rassurant sur la petite blonde qui se sentit tout de suite mieux, malgré le fait que le soldat qui s'était levé pour accueillir les deux étrangers marchait maintenant vers eux.

-Ackerman veuillez me suivre, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune asiatique se leva et lui emboîta le pas d'un air impassible, seul ceux qui la connaissaient bien savaient qu'elle était décontenancée.

Ymir en profita pour s'emparer de sa place, personne n'osa la déloger, chacun voulant éviter une confrontation avec la grande brune, et de toutes façons, la propriétaire initiale était tout à fait capable de regagner sa place par elle-même se disait-on pour se donner bonne conscience.

Le militaire qui avait fait venir la prodige lui adressa la parole, elle prononça une réponse et secoua plusieurs fois la tête de gauche à droite.

Les yeux du scientifique descendirent sur Ymir et s'attardèrent sur la déchirure qui barrait son manteau, il interrogea le soldat qui l'avait accueilli, puis se pencha vers Mikasa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette fois elle hocha verticalement la tête, et fit demi-tour.

-Ymir rends moi ma place.

L'adolescente aux taches de rousseur lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Un murmure secoua l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de la table. Mikasa était une terrible combattante et la plupart avait appris à ne pas la provoquer, toutefois Ymir était un véritable abruti parfois.

-Tout d'abord parce que j'étais assis là avant toi, et ensuite parce qu'ils veulent te parler.

Inutile de préciser qui désignait ce « ils », l'adolescente avec les éphélides les regarda d'un air las, se retourna vers Mikasa, puis les regarda de nouveau. Elle s'étira, bailla de façon exagérée, et se leva.

-Autant en finir rapidement avec cette merde...

Instinctivement, Christa se mit debout à son tour et la suivit.

-Je vais avec elle, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Ymir fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, en revanche elle contempla d'un air sombre ceux qui avaient oser la déranger, et se dirigea vers eux. Elle leur lança un regard à la fois agacé et interrogateur, mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire.

-Pouvez-vous...

La femme sembla hésiter, elle se tourna vers Christa qui paraissait plus avenante :

-nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, pouvez-vous nous suivre ?

La petite fille se tourna vers sa camarade, attendant un consentement de sa part. Les lèvres de Ymir s'étirèrent, elle décida de prendre ça pour une affirmation.

-Bien, nous vous suivons. La morsure du froid était encore plus cruelle après avoir goûté à la chaleur de la salle, la plus jeune mis ses mains dans ses poches amples et resserra son écharpe.

Heureusement, il n'eurent pas à en souffrir longtemps, l’infirmerie où ils se dirigeaient n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai été attrapé par un monstre !

En les voyant revenir Dazz se redressa. Le médecin le força à se rallonger.

-Ça devait être un ours.

-C'était bien plus gros qu'un ours !

Il se redressa de nouveau. Le docteur les regarda, implorant :

-Mesdemoiselles, vous qui l'avez emmené ici, dites lui qu'il a juste été attaqué par un ours, et rien d'autre.

Christa s’apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais le rire de Ymir la coupa net.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'un monstre se ballade dans la forêt et que personne d'autre ne l'aurait vu à part toi, se moqua la grande brune.

-Ymir...commença à la sermonner Christa.

Mais elle fut interrompu de nouveau, cette fois-ci par la scientifique qui les avait accompagné :

-J'ai entendu dire que vous avez eux quelques ennuis à cause d'une attaque d'ours, j'aimerais en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Elle sortit un carnet et un crayon de sa besace.

-Un ours s'en est pris à nous, nous nous sommes défendus, il y a rien à ajouter, rétorqua la plus grande sur un ton maussade.

-En fait il s'agissait d'un de nos cobaye qui s'est échappé...

-Je vois, répondit Ymir avec froideur.

En apparence elle avait gardé son calme habituel, mais la petite blonde commençait à la connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

La voix de l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur monta d'un diapason :

-Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause de vous, que c'est à cause d'une bande de scientifiques stupides qui sont incapables de faire attention à leur jouet que nous avons failli y rester ! fulmina-t-elle.

Dazz effrayé se terra contre son matelas.

-Recrue, surveiller votre langage, lui ordonna un soldat assis sur une chaise.

Christa comprit qu'elle devait intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment d'avantage.

-Écoutez, tout s'est passé si vite, je crains que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de vous en apprendre plus que ce que vous savez sûrement déjà, Ymir a du le tuer, c'était lui ou nous.

-C'est bon,  on peut y aller ? grogna Ymir, les poings enfoncés dans ses poches.

La chercheuse la contempla avec agacement, qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ces gamins condescendant qui n'avaient pas consciences de n'être que de la chair à titan, et rien d'autre.

-Vous pouvez disposez, articula-t-elle d'un air pincé.

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier, elle ouvrit en grand la porte -faisant entrer un tourbillon de neige à l'intérieur- et sortit, Christa sur ses talons.

Tout en passant sa main sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la plus jeune réfléchit à un moyen de dérider son aînée. Elle pressa le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, leva le bras, desserra les doigts, et...

Ymir sursauta en sentant la matière froide atterrir dans son col.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Christa se hâta d'effacer le sourire sur sa figure, pas assez vite hélas.

Elle recula en voyant Ymir avancer dans sa direction, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du...

Une boule blanche fut appuyée contre son visage, c'était froid, humide et désagréable.

-Comme ça, tu éviteras de recommencer, expliqua la brune.

Oh, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...La déesse riposta à son tour en secouant une branche recouverte de neige. La poudreuse se déversa sur elles.

-Toi...

Ymir l'attrapa et essaya de la faire tomber dans un tas de neige, mais la plus petite agrippa sa manche et l’entraîna dans sa chute. Et les deux se mirent à chahuter dans la neige comme deux enfants célébrant le premier jour de l'hiver, s'amusant jusqu'à rester étendues sur le sol, trop fatiguées et courbatues pour faire le moindre geste.

Une teinte orangée commençait à envahir la voûte céleste.

Ymir savait qu'elle devait se relever, mais elle était trop éreintée pour ça. Elle laissa Christa se rapprocher et poser sa tête contre son épaule.

La plus jeune leva le bras, désignant les couleurs qui s'emparaient de l'horizon.

-Regarde ça Ymir, la lumière de l'aube est vraiment magnifique,n'est-ce pas .

La plus grande ne répondit pas, son attention était focalisée sur une autre lumière, sa lumière.


	6. Un Cadeau

Un Cadeau

C'était une matinée fraîche du début du printemps, une de ces matinée d'avril où les dernières traces de l'hiver tardaient à s'estomper ; ici et là des tas de neige fondaient lentement, accrochée au rebord d'une fenêtre, une stalactite refusait de se décrocher.

Petit à petit, le camp s'était mis en branle, on s'élançait,en direction des douches – l'esprit encore rempli de pensées nocturne – , en espérant que l'eau froide soit un coup de fouet suffisant pour dissiper la mélasse qui remplissait les crânes, ou vers le réfectoire pour les plus affamés.

Une seule personne restait indifférente à l'effervescence générale, roulée en boule, emmitouflée sous ses couvertures,Ymir errait encore aux pays des songes. L'adolescente s'agita, grogna dans son sommeille et attrapa le coussin abandonné sur le lit voisin. Machinalement, elle enfouit son visage dans la taie d'oreiller et renifla l'odeur familière qui avait imprégné le tissu. Le titan-shifter se mit à ronronner de contentement, un sourire se dessina sur sa figure, il adorait profiter de ces rares instants de tranquillité où un silence agréable régnait dans le dortoir. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose pour que tout soit parfais...

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, un claquement de bottes résonna dans la pièce et une voix sèche, autoritaire, retentit subitement :

-Recrue ! Levez-vous et plus vite que ça ! Un tel comportement n'est pas tolérable !

Ymir grommela et , trop endormie pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, laissa échapper un juron à l'encontre de l'importun qui avait eu le culot de la tirer du rêve terriblement agréable qu'elle était en train de faire, dire qu'elle était à deux doigts de réussir à...

Une veine enfla sur la tempe du soldat, il attrapa la recrue par le bras et la força à se lever, son poing s’abattit à hauteur de la mâchoire.

L'adolescente se frotta le coin de la lèvre du revers de la main, là où elle savait qu'un hématome allait apparaître et foudroya son supérieur du regard, mais elle se retint de lui asséner quelques paroles assassines, cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer son cas, et si elle se retrouvait devant Keith, celui-ci ne se contenterait pas de lui administrer une simple taloche, alors elle se garda de dire quoi que ce soit.

De toute façon, une occasion de se venger finira bien par se présenter un jour ou l'autre.

Elle se retrouva hors de la chambre, vêtue uniquement de son pyjama trop court qui lui arrivait aux genoux et de sa veste qu'elle avait réussi à saisir au vol.

La journée commençait mal, mentalement Ymir compta les heures qui la séparait du moment où elle pourrait replonger sous ses draps.

L'adolescente n'avait qu'une envie : se recoucher, mais pour l'instant cela lui était impossible.

A contrecœur elle prit la direction de la cantine, en fulminant, en râlant, en pestant contre Christa qui ne l'avait pas réveillée, en oubliant avoir enguirlandé la petite blonde lorsque celle-ci avait osé l'arracher de bras de Morphée moins d'une semaine auparavant.

Pour tromper son agacement, la brune se mit à imaginer les scénarios de vengeance les plus incongrues , mais un grondement dans son estomac lui rappela qu'il lui fallait d'abord satisfaire ses besoins primaires avant de se laisser aller à la rêvasserie. Elle pressa l'allure.

La premier bruit qui parvint à ses oreilles lorsqu'elle franchit la porte fut le rire cristallin – et délicieusement agréable à entendre –, de sa déesse. Elle aurait été prête à faire la plonge pendant une semaine pour pouvoir être réveillé par la voix douce et chaleureuse de sa camarade de dortoir plutôt que par un ordre sec qui sonnait comme un claquement, mais pour ça il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'excuse de son dernier emportement, et c'était hors de question.

Ymir se força à garder un air placide, indifférent et, malgré son envie de s'élancer vers la table, traîna des pieds en faisant semblant d’être ennuyée, attendant qu'on l'invite. Le titan-shifter aimait se faire prier.

Sans se presser, en prenant soin de prendre tout son temps, elle se versa une tasse de café noir, salivant d'avance à la pensée de la boisson chaude coulant dans ses entrailles.

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la table sur laquelle était posée la cafetière, en principe c'était à ce moment là que Christa l'interpellait pour lui dire de venir, mais aujourd'hui la petite blonde était tellement absorbée par sa conversation qu'elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Ymir, qui se sentait délaissée, ne pouvait s’empêcher d'en vouloir à ceux qui accaparaient son amie, certes rien ne l’empêchait de se diriger d'elle-même vers la tablée – après tour une place lui était réservée d'office – mais elle s'était attachée à leurs petits rituels.

Toutefois, il fallait qu'elle se décide, elle ne pouvait pas rester planter là.

Elle essaya de coincer une mèche de cheveux trop courte – mais suffisamment longue pour lui tomber sur le visage et l'agacer – derrière son oreille. Un coup au milieu du dos lui fit lâcher la tasse, Ymir regarda impuissante le récipient basculer dans le vide et le liquide qu'il contenait se renverser sur son haut. Fichtre, elle était trempée.

L'adolescente se retourna brusquement. Lorsqu'il la reconnue, le malheureux responsable de ses déboires recula, apeuré.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...essaya-t-il de plaider.

Il lança un regard implorant à la salle, espérant que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Hélas pour lui, le titan-shifter n'en avait que faire des ses excuses, l'amoncellement de désagréments qui rythmaient sa journée – pourtant à peine commencée – faisait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se vider l'esprit, se défouler sur quelques chose, sur quelqu'un. Ses doigts se replièrent sur sa paume et son bras se leva.

-S'il te plaît !

La salle, les yeux rivés sur eux, regardait la scène avec une fascination morbide.

L'adolescente aux taches de rousseur sentit une main froide s'entourait autour de son poignet.

-Ymir, stop !

La voix qui virait légèrement dans les aigus se voulait assurée, sûr d'elle.

Ymir fit volte-face et regarda Christa. Elle savait que d'ici quelques heures, elle regretterait de s'être défoulée sur la seule personne qu'elle pouvait considérer comme une amie, mais pour l'instant, elle voulait juste s'en prendre à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui, même à Christa.

-Oh, notre chère déesse aurait-elle peur que je blesse l'un de ces petits protégés, demanda la grande brune avec un air faussement innocent.

 

L'adolescente avait conscience de faire également parti des « petits protégés » en question, peut-être même un peu plus que les autres d'ailleurs, mais elle était trop butée et fière pour l'accepter.

De petites mains pâles agrippèrent son col.

-Je veux juste éviter que tu t'attires des ennuis !

Les fronts s'entrechoquèrent. Bon sang ! Cela devenait une habitude, déjà le mois dernier car elle avait parlé un peu trop durement à Sasha, et maintenant devant tout le monde, juste parce qu'elle avait voulu apprendre à un petit crétin à regarder où il allait.

-Bordel ! C'était pour quoi ça ? s'indigna le titan-shifter.

Ymir se sentait vexée, humiliée. Une voix qui chantonnait dans sa tête lui ordonnait de mettre les choses au clair, tout de suite ! Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en prendre à Christa, à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait blesser la petite blonde, une image de celle-ci en train de lui sourire se dessinait dans son esprit.

A la place, elle déroba une miche de pain des mains de Sasha qui, pour sortir, s'était approchée suffisamment pour être à sa portée et, ignorant Christa qui lui disait de revenir, ignorant les lamentations de la jeune chasseuse, quitta le réfectoire.

Une fois dehors, l'adolescente frissonna, elle avait froid et et ses vêtements ne séchaient pas, mais au moins sa chambre, et par extension ses affaires de rechange, devait être de nouveau disponible désormais.

* * *

Ymir pressa la détente, la corde se déroula tel un serpent se jetant sur sa proie et se planta dans l'arbre.

Elle aimait la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, la vue des paysages déformés qui défiler devant ses yeux, l'impression d'avoir des ailes et de pouvoir les déplier pour prendre son envol, tout cela, c'était grisant, exaltant, enivrant.

L'adolescente se posa sur une branche et évalua la distance qui la séparait de sa prochaine cible. Le fait que quelqu'un comme elle puisse avoir accès à une telle chose avait quelque chose d'ironique, c'était un peu comme si ils avaient fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie...Elle secoua la tête, elle était redevenue humaine, elle avait le droit de profiter de la deuxième chance que la vie lui offrait.

Elle gratta la boue encore humide sur la manche de son uniforme, passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèche et appuya sur la gâchette, aussitôt le grappin se déplia et entraîna son corps en avant. Une mèche brune lui tomba sur le visage. Mince ! Elle ne voyait plus rien !

De justesse la recrue parvint à éviter le tronc et à se poser, le sang battait à ses tempes, son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique, elle tremblait. Diantre ! Ce n'était pas passé loin cette fois.

Il lui fallait trouver une solution, avant qu'elle se blesse sérieusement et qu'elle ai à expliquer une cicatrisation bien trop rapide pour ne pas être louche et suspecte.

Néanmoins, la simple pensée des lames froides d'un paire de ciseaux près de son cou la faisait frissonner, mais peut-être que...

Le son étouffé d'un rire lointain arriva jusqu'à elle, finalement elle avait eu une bonne idée de partir s’entraîner à l'écart, celui lui avait évité de se ridiculiser, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment, sa journée était déjà assez ennuyeuse sans.

Ymir retira un feuille verte coincée dans sa chevelure brune, vérifia qu'aucun surveillant ne se trouvait dans le coin et retourna sur la terre ferme.

Les mains dans les poches, un air renfrogné sur le visage, elle traversa le camp et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Comme elle l'espérait, Christa se trouvait là, en train de parler gaiement avec deux autres filles, un couteau dans une main et une pomme de terre à moitié épluchée dans l'autre.

Sans le moindre avertissement, elle retira ce que la petite blonde tenait dans les mains et le posa sur le plan de travail.

-Viens avec moi.

Le ton était calme, sans équivoque, c'était un ordre, pas à une demande, du moins c'est ce à quoi ressemblait la scène pour quelqu'un d'extérieur.

-Christa a été assigné comme nous pour préparer le repas, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et nous la prendre,on risque d'en avoir pour des heures, s'insurgea Hannah dans un élan soudain de courage, et d'abord, tu lui a demandé ce qu'elle en pensait, elle n'a peut-être pas envie de te suivre, quelqu'un avec une once de savoir vivre aurait demandé avant, mais toi...

L'adolescente aux taches de rousseurs lui lança un regard si sombre qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

-Si tu l'ouvrais moins tu avancerais plus vite.

Sentant que le ton montait, Christa s'interposa avant que la situation n'explose. -C'est bon Hannah, c'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiétais pour moi, mais je suis capable de gérer ça moi-même, je t'assure.

Malgré son apparence innocente, l'idole de la 104ème session n'était pas idiote, elle s'était rendue compte que son amitié avec Ymir ne passait pas inaperçu et suscitait des interrogations. Elle drapa son bras autour de celui de la grande brune.

-Mina, Hannah, je reviens aussi vite que possible.

En quittant la salle, Ymir jeta un dernier coup d’œil en arrière, un sourire torve sur le visage :

-Au fait Hannah, la prochaine fois que tu fais venir Franck, demande lui d’être plus discret.

L’intéressé hoqueta sur le coup de la surprise.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu as entendu ?

-J'ai le sommeille très léger.

Sauf au petit matin, quand il s'agissait de se lever...

Tout de suite Christa se tourna vers sa camarade.

-Ymir, laisse les un peu tranquilles, ils sont mignons, si tu avais un copain, tu n'aimerais pas dormir avec ?

-Pas si il ronfle autant que ma voisine de dortoir.

-Eh ! Comment ça je ronfle ?

Ricanement.

La plus jeune décida de laisser tomber et de changer de sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais au fait ?

-Pas ici, allons plutôt là où sont rangés les équipements.

Christa hocha la tête, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre tout ce qui poussait Ymir à agir d'une façon ou d'une autre, son refus de lui demander quelque chose là où des oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient traîner en faisait parti.

Une fois arrivée, la plus grande referma la porte derrière elles, fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit un objet, nerveusement.

Son amie eut un air interrogateur en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son canif.

-Je suis sensée faire quoi avec ça ?

-Mes cheveux ! Ils commencent à devenir trop longs, c'est énervant ! Tu...Tu pourrais les couper ?

Actuellement Ymir ressemblait à un enfant angoissé, Christa la regarda d'un air attendri, en prenant garde que la brune ne se rende pas compte.

-Avec un canif ? Ça ne serait pas plus pratique avec des ciseaux ?

-Je savais pas où en trouver.

-Le groupe qui s'occupe de recoudre les habits doit en avoir, si tu leurs demande gentiment, je suis certaine qu'ils...

Ronchonnement.

C'est vrai, Ymir détestait demandait un service à quelqu'un, la seule personne avec qui la grande brune acceptait de faire une exception, c'était elle, mais Christa ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Bon, j'y vais à ta place, installe-toi pendant ce temps, rétorqua la petite blonde en feignant d’être ennuyé.

Ymir marmonna quelque chose et la regarda partir. Elle avait beau savoir que la petite blonde faisait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, pendant quelques minutes le temps avança lentement, très lentement.

Finalement, la porte se rouvrit à nouveau, Christa était essoufflée.

Ymir, assis sur un caisse en bois, sursauta en sentant des mains froides caresser ses cheveux emmêlés et mal entretenus, mais elle devait l'admettre, la sensation n'était pas désagréable. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle imagina les doigts de sa camarade se posaient sur sa nuque...

Une mèche tomba sur le sol.

Les lames métalliques effleurèrent sa peau, par réflexe elle attrapa le poignet de la personne qui les tenait, elle ne pouvait, elle ne pouvait juste pas...

La petite blonde remarqua que son acolyte était extrêmement mal à l'aise, compatissante, elle posa la main sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est rien, on a tous le droit d'avoir peur de quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que...Oh et puis laisse tomber, c'est sans importance, c'était une idée stupide de toute façon.

-Attends ! J'ai peut-être une solution !

Une fois de plus l'adolescente aux taches de rousseurs sentit les petites mains se glisser dans dans sa chevelure brune et y accrocher quelques choses.

Le soir, les deux arrivèrent ensemble dans la cantine, Ymir se délecta des murmures qu'elle entendait à droite et à gauche.

-Regarde, dans ses cheveux ce n'est pas...

-Si, Christa a du lui donner.

-Comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ces deux là traînent ensemble.

Ymir entoura la taille de Christa de son bras et regarda la salle d'un air victorieux.


	7. Une Attente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la base, ceci a été rédigé et publié avant la sortie du chapitre 52.

** Une attente **

Christa s'épongea le front tout en jetant des coups d'œils furtifs. Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre , elle se permit une halte et s'assit sur une racine qui ressortait de la terre craquelée et desséchée. Le soleil n'était pas encore au zénith que son uniforme trempé de sueur lui collait déjà à la peau, la journée s'annonçait horriblement chaude.

Délicatement elle posa la machette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à coté d'elle. Le tas de bois coupés qui s'entassait au pied d'un arbre lui semblait dérisoire en comparaison du travail qui lui restait à abattre. Elle aurait apprécié de l'aide, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un peu de compagnie, elle se sentait seule, isolée près du petit bois.

Au dessus d'elle, un faucon à queue rousse – qui était occupé à lisser ses plumes en se servant de son bec aiguisé – déplia brusquement ses ailes et s'envola, sûrement attiré par un rongeur infortuné.

Bon, il était temps de s'y remettre si elle voulait avoir fini avant le coucher du soleil. Son regard se posa sur ses mains calleuse, sur ses doigts entaillés, sur ses paumes recouvertes de cloques prêtes à éclater. Machinalement, elle suivit du bout de l'index une coupure à moitié guérie sur son bras qu'elle s'était faite à l'entraînement, quelques jours plus tôt. La petite blonde était pas mal fière de ses cicatrices, d'après Ymir, c'était ses insignes, c'était ce qui prouvait qu'elle devenait un véritable soldat. Même si paradoxalement, l'adolescente aux taches de rousseurs avait beaucoup moins de bleus et de blessure que la plupart de leurs camarade, Christa se rappela quand un éclat de lame lui avait entaillé la joue, elle avait cru que le visage de sa voisine de dortoir serait orné d'une balafre pendant un bon moment mais, en quelques jours à peine, toutes traces de l'incident s'étaient estompées. A l'époque elle avait mis ça sur le compte de cette nouvelle pommade qui venait d'être livrée au camp.

Sa machette s'abattit sur l'un des morceaux de bois, le scindant en deux. La petite blonde en posa un deuxième sur la souche et répéta un mouvement identique, un éclat lumineux se refléta sur le métal tranchant. Cette fois-ci la lame resta coincée, la jeune recrue appuya de toutes ses forces sur le manche. Après de longues secondes d'acharnement, le bout de bois finit par céder.

La chaleur était suffocante, Christa avala sa salive avec difficulté, sa gorge était sèche, elle avait soif. Quelqu'un de raisonnable, quelqu'un qui connaissait ses limites, n'aurait pas attendu d'être dans cet état pour s'abreuver, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Alors ignorant les appels de son corps, elle se contenta de refaire les mêmes gestes, encore et encore, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit le faucon retourner sur sa branche, une souris tachée de sang dans le bec. Tant mieux, elle avait la sensation d'être un peu moins seule. Christa reprit son activité sous l'œil avisé du prédateur.

Subitement, elle eut une impression de faiblesse, elle lâcha la petite hache qui tomba à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Le sol se mit à tanguer, elle s'éloigna de la souche en titubant. La tête lui tournait. Sa vision se troubla, elle perdit l'équilibre.

* * *

 

Christa sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide sur son front. Péniblement, luttant contre son envie de se rendormir, elle parvint à entrouvrir les yeux. La plafond au dessus d'elle lui était inconnu, une forte odeur d'herbes et de médicaments flottait dans l'air et une douleur atroce lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui avait marqué l'intérieur de la boite crânienne au fer rouge.

Une voix, ou un cri plus exactement, la tira de sa torpeur. Avec précaution elle tourna la tête.

-Veux-tu arrêter de bouger !

-Je vous dis que ça va aller, que j'ai pas besoin de...Aie !

L'infirmière venait de planter son aiguille dans la paume d'un Eren surexcité – comme à son habitude – qui gesticulait sur sa chaise comme un ver de terre.

-Pas besoin ? On voit l'os.

Armin – qui était venu accompagné son camarade – prit la parole avec le ton calme qui le caractérisait la plupart du temps :

-Reste tranquille Eren, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

L'apprenti soldat serra les dents alors que le fil serpentait sous sa main guidé par la pointe aiguisée. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et retira sa main dès que le dernier point fut posé.

L'esprit un peu moins embrouillé, Christa se redressa et constata qu'on l'avait dépouillé de sa veste et de son pantalon, cela n'empêchait pas cette sensation de chaleur qu'elle ressentait partout sur le corps. Le chiffon mouillé sur son front tomba sur le matelas.

Le bruit attira l'attention de la soigneuse.

-Tu es réveillée.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-la petite blonde en regardant autour d'elle.

Certes, elle avait reconnu les lieux, mais sa présence ici lui était encore inconnu.

Les deux autres lui adressèrent un sourire amical. L'infirmière plongea de nouveau le morceau de tissu dans l'eau froide qui stagnait dans une cuvette, le recolla sur le visage de sa patiente et, dans un même mouvement, obligea celle-ci à se rallonger.

-Reste tranquille, tu as fait une insolation, tu es déshydratée et fiévreuse.

Cela expliquait cette impression d'avoir des tisons en train de flamber sous son sommier, toutefois elle avait autre chose à faire plutôt que rester ici les bras croisés.

-Mais...Je dois retourner couper du bois !

-Quelqu'un d'autre s'en est chargé.

Elle pensa un court instant demander « qui » puis préféra changer son angle d'attaque.

-J'avais dit à Ymir que j'irais lui donner un coup de main pour nettoyer l'écurie après avoir fini ma propre tâche.

-On peut aller lui expliquer si tu veux, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra, proposa Armin en le regrettant aussitôt – moins il s'approchait de l'adolescente taciturne, mieux il se portait.

Christa fit une dernière tentative :

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je dois rester là ?

-Armin n'a qu'a te prêter son livre ! s'exclama Eren content d'avoir trouvé une solution.

La petite blonde fit mine de se réjouir et le remercia pour son offre tandis qu'elle attrapait l'objet qu'on lui tendait.

L'infirmière décida de mettre fin à la conversation, elle poussa les deux garçons vers la sortie.

-Laissez-la maintenant, elle a besoin de repos...Et toi,je ne veux plus te voir avant un moment, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Eren.

Depuis bientôt deux ans, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il se blesse.

Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et jeta un regard désapprobateur à la jeune fille qui faisait doucement tourner les pages.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

La petite blonde l'écouta d'une oreille en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la reliure, l'ouvrage sentait la poussière, les pages étaient jaunies et cornées.

Elle se remémora une figure plissée par les rides et une voix chevrotante.

_Une petite fille avec un visage rose et enfantin se présenta devant une chaise en bois qui basculait d'avant en arrière, elle tenait dans ses mains un livre presque aussi gros qu'elle._

_-Grand-mère, on peut continuer l'histoire de l'autre jour ?_

_Et pour faire céder la vielle femme, elle lui adressa un regard de chiot larmoyant et se força à rester impassible lorsque des mains fripées lui pincèrent les joues._

_-Viens-là, redis-moi juste où l'on s'est arrêté, ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était._

_-Quand la princesse s'est enfuit du château pour visiter le monde extérieur._

_La fillette grimpa sur les genoux de son aïeul, ça sentait la naphtaline, et tenta de déchiffrer ces symboles étranges que les adultes appelaient « lettres »._

_-D'accord...Donc la petite princesse, qui était sortie du château où elle vivait depuis son plus jeune âge, venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était perdue dans une forêt immense et terrifiante et que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber._

_Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, les objets qui remplissaient la pièce s'effacèrent pour laisser place à des paysages verdoyants, à des salles de réception somptueuses. La petite fille émerveillée fut un peu déçue lorsque la fin du récit arriva brusquement._

_-Mais grand-mère, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle choisi le prince ? C'est le loup qui lui a sauvé la vie._

_-Parce que c'est comme ça, les princesses vont avec les princes, pas avec les loups._

_La fillette prit un air contrarié._

_-N'empêche que je suis triste pour lui._

_La vielle femme rigola._

_-Il ne faut pas, c'est un animal fourbe, il avait sûrement l'intention de la dévorer._

_-Comme un titan ? Personne n'a jamais apprivoisé de loup ou de titan ?_

_Malgré les explications de la doyenne, elle restait persuadée que le pauvre canidé ne méritait pas de rester seul._

Derrière le volume Christa entraperçu un visage orné de taches de rousseur.

-Ymir !

Son sourire retomba lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amie, mais de Marco, un garçon assez sympathique qui traînait souvent avec Jean le rival d'Eren.

-Ah non désolé.

Malgré sa déception, elle s'obligea à faire bonne figure, même si elle savait que c'était peu probable, elle avait tout de même espéré une visite de la grande brune.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes là Marco ?

-Jean a été convoqué pour faire sa visite médicale, et comme j'avais rien d'autre à faire , je l'ai accompagné...Le voilà d'ailleurs.

Venir pour passer le temps, c'était tout à fait le genre de chose que pourrait dire Ymir, en effet sa camarade trouvait régulièrement un prétexte pour expliquer sa présence à ses cotés, en particulier lorsqu'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes.

-Mince Marco, t'aurais pu me prévenir qu'il fallait pisser dans un bocal, si j'avais su je serais pas aller me soulager juste avant.

Le garçon avec les éphélides se contenta de sourire, dire qu'il avait un un air si innocent, Christa se dit qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier à une première impression. Jean, contrarié, se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Rappel-moi pourquoi nous sommes amis ?

Le plus grand continua de sourire, son camarade lui jeta un regard blasé, puis se pencha vers la petite blonde.

-Bon Christa, ce n'est pas ce que ça m'enchante, mais je l'emmènes avec moi, comme ça tu pourras de nouveau être tranquille.

La petite déesse hocha la tête en feignant de trouver cela amusant, Ymir, elle, aurait vu tout de suite qu'elle mentait.

Elle était de nouveau seule, et elle s'ennuyait.

Certes, elle ne pouvait pas dire que le l'essai que lui avait prêté Armin était inintéressant mais elle préférait vraiment la compagnie des êtres humains à celle du papier.

Christa regarda l'horloge accroché au mur. Bon sang ! Les aiguilles avaient à peine bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y avait lancé un coup d'œil.

Elle se sentait seule, l'infirmière était passé en coup de vent après le départ des deux garçons pour prendre sa température et ne s'était plus manifestée depuis.

Christa soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Par Sina, qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait le temps long, la petite déesse aurait donné cher pour avoir un peu de compagnie, pour voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais la salle restait désespérément vide et calme, bien trop calme, après deux ans passés dans la promiscuité elle n'était plus habituée à ce silence.

Par la vitre transparente, elle regarda le soleil déclinait lentement jusqu'à s'évanouir derrière l'horizon et les premiers points lumineux apparaître dans l'obscurité de la voûte céleste.

Automatiquement, son ventre gargouilla et les courbatures dans ses membres se réveillèrent, c'était une réflexe acquis au fil des mois, la tombée de la nuit signifiait le temps du repos et du relâchement. Les autres devaient être attablés à cette heure-ci, riant et plaisantant, ensemble.

La porte finit par se rouvrir une énième fois, au grand soulagement de la petite blonde.

-Sasha !

La jeune montagnarde se tenait sur le seuil, un plateau – qu'elle regardait avec envie – entre les mains.

-Christa, tu vas bien ? Parce que j'ai entendu Armin dire à...

L'idole de la 104ème section n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre cet accent si prononcé, elle était prête à faire don de son repas à sa visiteuse pour la convaincre de rester. Sasha était certainement l'une des deux personnes qu'elle avait le plus envie de voir, d'ailleurs...

-Sasha, tu sais si Ymir a l'intention de passer ?

-Justement, j'étais en train de te dire que j'ai entendu Armin lui expliquer que tu avais fait un malaise.

-Et...

-Elle a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour un imbécile qui ne connaissait pas ses propres limites.

En voyant l'air dépité de son amie, la voleuse de pommes de terre fut prise d'un élan de compassion.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas vraiment fâchée contre toi, tenta-t-elle de réconforter sa cadette.

Celle-ci eut un sourire triste et se lança dans la contemplation de son assiette, finalement, elle n'avait plus si faim. Christa tendit son écuelle.

-Tu en veux, je ne pense pas à réussir à...

Comme elle s'y attendait, Sasha fit honneur à ce repas supplémentaire qu'on venait de lui offrir et ne releva pas la tête jusqu'à avoir fait disparaître la totalité de son contenu.

-Christa, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me sauves la vie, surtout que j'ai pas osé demander à Ymir de partager sa ration avec moi, vu qu'elle était super énervée aujourd'hui...

Prenant conscience de sa gaffe, Sasha s'arrêta net et essaya de se rattraper :

-Si tu tiens vraiment à la voir je peux tenter de te la ramener de force, je ne suis pas certaines de réussir mais...

Christa fit mine de réfléchir à la question, puis après de longues de réflexions, releva la tête et tapota le matelas en souriant légèrement.

-J'ai trouvé un autre moyen de te pardonner, restes discuter avec moi.

Soulagée de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Sasha prit place sans attendre à l'autre bout du lit. Hélas pour Christa, le temps sembla brusquement s'accélérer et déjà les cloches annonçant le couvre-feu se faisaient entendre. Sasha lui adressa un petit regard désolé tandis que l'infirmière revenait pour un dernier contrôle.

-Faut que j'y aille.

Et sur ses mots Sasha quitta les lieux. Sans le moindre enthousiasme Christa ouvrit la bouche pour y laisser entrer le thermomètre.

-Je vais te garder ici pour la nuit.

Approbation, hochement de tête, de toutes façons dire quelque chose n'y aurait rien changé.

Dès le départ de la soigneuse, Christa se laissa retomber en arrière, dormir devrait faire passer le temps plus vite et hâter la venue du lendemain.

Une chouette ulula dans le lointain.

_Une gueule béante et grimaçante apparu de l'autre coté de la vitre rendue à moitié opaque par la terre et la poussière._

_Grelottante, la fillette se terra contre le mur en serrant sa robe – bien trop légère pour lui tenir chaud – contre son corps frêle et tremblotant. Une ébauche de pleure naquit au fond de sa gorge, aussitôt le visage grotesque se tourna vers elle._

_-Père...Mère...Aidez-moi._

_Un éclair zébra le ciel, l'apparition s'estompa mais il lui restait toujours la faim, le froid, la peur et la solitude à combattre, surtout la peur et la solitude._

_Une latte du parquet grinça._

_Elle renifla et essuya une coulée de morve avec sa manche, qu'es-ce qu'on dirait si on la voyait faire ça...A peine eut-elle pensé cela qu'elle se rappela avoir été chassé du foyer familial. Qu'allait-elle faire désormais..._

_Elle était seule._

Christa se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, brûlante de fièvre, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle se redressa, une main étrangère l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Ne bouges pas ! lui ordonna une voix autoritaire.

On lui frotta vigoureusement la figure avec un chiffon trempé.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Chut, murmura la voix qui s'était adoucie.

Et sentit un corps familier se rapprochait du sien, d'instinct elle s'y colla et ferma les yeux.

-Reste avec moi, murmura-t-elle, je t'attendais.

Elle n'était plus seule.


	8. Un Agacement

**Un Agacement**

_Ymir ferma les yeux laissa sa main glisser le long du dos de Christa , se concentrant sur chaque cicatrice, chaque muscle, chaque irrégularité et imperfection. De son autre main elle caressa doucement la joue de sa camarade, la respiration de la petite blonde s'accéléra._

_-Ymir..._

_Le titan-shifter rouvrit les yeux, une adorable rougeur teintait les joues de sa déesse, sa dextre quitta le visage de sa partenaire et se posa sur son ventre nu, la peau était chaude sous sa paume. Elle appuya légèrement, y laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts._

_-Ymir...S'il te plaît..._

_Christa haletait, l'estomac de Ymir se serra. Des fourmillements commençaient à apparaître dans sa main coincée entre les omoplates et le matelas, mais elle était trop occupée à regarder la poitrine de sa cadette se soulever lentement pour y prêter attention. Sa jambe bougea contre le drap dans un bruit de froissement._

_-Ymir, dépêche-toi, si on le fait pas maintenant..._

_Le titan-shifter laissa sa langue courir le long d'une veine bleutée qui ressortait sur la peau pâle du cou de sa déesse, celle-ci laissa échapper un petit cri qui ressemblait à un couinement et d'une voix entrecoupée par de profonde inspiration, elle murmura :_

_-Avant de te réveiller..._

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Ymir cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, finalement ce n'était qu'un rêve, une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être soulagée, le problème c'est que ce genre de songe était de plus en plus fréquent depuis quelques temps et elle commençait à se demander si elle ne regrettait pas l'époque où elle se réveillait en sursaut après avoir imaginé qu'elle faisait disparaître son amie en deux coups de mâchoire dans sa gueule de titan.

Il restait encore un peu de temps avant que ne sonne l'heure de se lever, mais impossible de se rendormir. L'adolescente bascula sur le coté et contempla sa voisine de dortoir, Christa dormait encore d'un sommeille paisible. Elle paraissait si calme, si innocente, si...Le titan-shifter sentit le même tiraillement que dans son rêve quelques minutes plus tôt. Bon sang ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas dans la réalité.

Ymir se redressa en froissant rageusement le drap entre ses mains. Elle huma dans l'air une légère odeur, elle avait besoin d'une douche, une douche bien froide, pour se changer les idées, entre autre...

Le plus silencieusement possible elle attrapa son uniforme et marcha vers la sortie, par chance sa couchette était près de la porte. Ymir n'était pas du matin, alors, machinalement, par réflexe, même si son esprit était pleine possession de ses capacités, elle bailla.

Elle ouvrit la porte du vestiaire qui leur permettait de garder les vêtements au sec et accrocha ses affaires à l'un des crochets muraux. Elle jeta un regard à son pyjama jeté négligemment sur le sol, étant donné son état, impossible de laisser la première venue tomber dessus, du bout du pied elle le poussa sous un banc, elle s'en occuperait plus tard, d'abord la douche.

Dès qu'elle posa un orteil à l'intérieur l'odeur de l'humidité et la senteur agressive du savon lui piquèrent le nez. La salle de bain était en fait une grande pièce carrelée dans laquelle une dizaine de pommeau de douche était fixé aux murs, avec une rangée de lavabo au milieu de la pièce. Après l'avoir utilisé pendant plus de deux ans Ymir commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir le droit à des cabines individuelles.

Elle avança jusqu'au fond de la salle, jusqu'au dernier pommeau et régla la température, poussant au maximum le robinet vers le coté bleu.

Fichtre ! C'était glacé ! Elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré...Finalement elle allait se contenter de se laver à l'eau tiède. Le savon déposé sur sa paume se mit à mousser, elle commença par se débarbouiller le visage puis se frotta vigoureusement les jambes.

Quelqu'un rigola, qui...Évidemment elle avait négligé un détail important : Christa était une lève-tôt qui préférait prendre sa douche le matin.

-La mousse sur ta figure c'est plutôt amusant, on dirait une barbe.

Le titan-shifter grogna, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler à l'idole de la 104ème session, il détourna les yeux.

Le bruit d'un jet d'eau atterrissant sur le sol lui indiqua que la petite blonde entreprenait de se laver, beaucoup trop prêt, le pommeau qu'elle avait choisi semblait être juste à coté du sien, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès.

-Mal dormis ? demanda Christa.

-C'était assez perturbant comme rêve ?

-Racontes-le moi.

-Non !

La voix de l'adolescente taciturne avait claqué violemment, la plus jeune préféra ne pas insister.

-J'ai rêvé que je vivais dans un monde sans titans...Je me demande comment nous nous serions rencontrées dans ce cas.

-Nous nous serions pas rencontrées.

Ymir se pencha en arrière, l'eau éclaboussa, elle ferma les yeux le temps de se rincer le visage. Il y eut un bruit de pas, elle rouvrit les yeux, Christa se tenait en face d'elle, le bras tendu, la main repliée sur son gant de toilette.

La brune déglutit, par chance son amie n'y fit pas attention.

-J'ai quelque chose qui me gratte en bas du dos, le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, tu veux regarder ce que c'est ?

Le titan-shifter soupira de manière exagérée.

-Tournes-toi. L'adolescente avec les taches de rousseurs s'abaissa légèrement pour mieux voir, une tache brune, en relief, ressortait sur le peau blanche.

-Tu as un peu de boue séchée, tu veux que je l'enlève ?

Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle demandait ça ? Il fallait qu'elle garde ses mains le plus loin possible de Christa.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Et mince...Elle mordit la face intérieur de sa joue et arracha le gant des mains de la petite blonde, elle devait vraiment apprendre à la fermer.

L'eau sur le carrelage ruissela jusqu'à la bouche d'évacuation la plus proche et disparu dans un bruit d'aspiration.

Ymir posa sa main à quelques centimètres de la tache et essaya de fixer ses pensées sur des futilités, sur les gouttelettes qui glissaient sur son poignet en la chatouillant, sur le contraste entre leurs peaux. Avec son autre main -celle qui tenait la pièce de tissu – elle frotta l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Christa, la terre refusant de se décoller, elle dut gratter plus fort.

-Christa tu n'as plus rien à raconter ?

Le silence la troublait.

-Oh je pensais que tu en avais peut-être marre de m'entendre.

Ymir n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le sourire en coin de sa camarade.

-C'est pas faux, mais ce silence est vachement ennuyeux.

Un rire bref secoua Christa.

-Tu n'admettras jamais que tu apprécies juste de discuter avec moi.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

Le frottement avait laissé une marque rouge sur la peau, là où se trouvait la terre. Le titan-shifter vérifia qu'il avait tout enlevé.

-C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien.

Ymir posa le morceau d'éponge sur l'épaule de la petite blonde et se retourna pour attraper son propre gant de toilette qu'elle avait laissé sur la tête du robinet. Il avait disparu.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Christa la nargua en balançant le morceau d'éponge devant son nez.

-Rends-le moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

La plus petite passa derrière elle, l'adolescente avec les taches de rousseurs sentit un tissu humide sur son épiderme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Je suis propre, je viens de prendre une douche.

-Oh Ymir je connais ta façon de te laver, tu as certainement encore oublié de frotter et tu t'es contentée d'attendre sous le jet d'eau, maintenant tiens-toi tranquille et arrête de gigoter.

La grande brune ronchonna encore un moment puis se laissa faire, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas une expérience désagréable. Échouant à atteindre les épaules, Christa grommela.

-Tu veux que je m'abaisse ? -

En effet, ça m'arrangerait, ta grande taille n'est pas toujours pratique.

Le titan-shifter s'assit sur le sol, le carrelage était froid et humide, ça en revanche c'était désagréable, il espérait aussi que personne ne fasse irruption dans la salle avant que ce ne soit terminé.

L'adolescente sentait des picotements sur sa peau là où passaient la main de sa camarade, dire qu'au départ elle était venue ici pour se changer les idées...

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, d'ici quelques mois Christa intégrerait les brigades spéciales – elle avait déjà prévu de lâcher du leste lors de l'examen final pour permettre à la petite blonde de prendre sa place dans le top dix – elle y fera sa vie, l'oubliant petit à petit.

-C'est incroyable que tu n'aies aucune cicatrices, même Mikasa en a ! s'exclama Christa.

Ymir ne répondit rien.

Le titan-shifter sentit une caresse sur sa nuque et ronronna. Aussitôt Ymir toussota pour étouffer le le son qui s'échappait de sa gorge et bondit sur ses pieds.

-Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose à faire, oui c'est ça, je dois y aller...

Elle devait s'éloigner de Christa sans traîner, avant de faire ou de dire quelque chose qu'elle risquait de regretter.

* * *

 

Ymir bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant exprès de ne pas mettre sa main devant sa bouche, par provocation. Elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de ses poches et dans un mouvement de doigts régulier, tapota ses cuisses à travers la fine membrane de tissu.

Les discussions des groupes autour d'elle ressemblaient à d'horribles piaillements, gloussements, ricanements, tout cela n'était qu'un brouhaha horripilant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là encore ?

Elle s'apprêta à quitter le réfectoire, s'étant déjà à moitié relevée lorsqu'elle se remémora que du produit contre les insectes avait été pulvérisé à l'intérieur des dortoirs et que leurs accès avaient été condamnés le temps que le gaz se dissipe et ne soit plus un danger pour les humains. La musique des gouttes contre les vitres lui rappela aussi qu'il pleuvait et qu'elle serait trempée jusqu'aux os si elle mettait le nez dehors.

Alors elle se rassit avec fracas, juste pour le plaisir de déranger la tranquillité des autres. Christa qui discutait avec Armin – de bouquins probablement – la regarda un air désapprobateur et secoua la tête. La grande brune adressa un sourire innocent à sa camarade, feignant d'ignorer ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Christa était mignonne, si angélique, si désirable...

L'adolescente aux éphélides se cogna le front avec le plat de sa main et foudroya du regard ceux qui la contemplèrent avec un drôle d'air après l'avoir vu se frapper elle-même.

Le titan-shifter se dit que trouver de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, serait une bonne idée, cela empêcherait ses pensées de glisser sur cette pente raide et abrupte qu'il refusait d'affronter, il pouvait faire face à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à ça, pas pour l'instant, il n'était pas prêt.

Ymir parcouru la salle du regard. Tiens Sasha était également toute seule, dans un coin, un objet – sûrement un truc à bouffer – dans les mains et jetant des coups des d'œils à la dérobée autour d'elle de crainte qu'on lui pique son en-cas...Aller l'embêter un peu pourrait s'avérer être un excellent moyen de se détendre.

Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la jeune chasseuse, se faufilant dans son angle mort pour ne pas être vue, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, juste pour la faire sursauter, ce qui ne rata pas, Sasha fit un bon et manqua de peu de lâcher son quignon de pain.

-Y...Ymir ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Il était vrai que généralement, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à ce ventre sur pattes, c'était pour l'envoyer faire un tache pénible et désagréable qu'elle avait la flemme d'effectuer elle-même.

-Rien, je venais juste voir comment tu allais...Oh, c'est un morceau de pain que tu as là, j'espère que tu n'as pas encore piquer des trucs dans la réserve, tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois ?

Dehors la pluie avait cessé de tomber.

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de la recrue, ça elle s'en souvenait et elle risquait de s'en souvenir longtemps, et pour cause, elle s'était retrouvée dans un tel état après ça qu'elle avait eu besoin d'aide pour réussir à atteindre le dortoir.

-Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît...Je t'en donne un bout si tu veux.

La proposition était clairement faite à contre cœur, Ymir contempla le morceau dérisoire, ridiculement petit, entamé par la bave qu'on lui tendait et fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Non sans façon.

-Ymir laisse-la tranquille !

Le titan-shifter ronchonna en voyant Mikasa – toujours drapée de son écharpe rouge – voler au secoure de la jeune voleuse, il ne faisait rien de mal, il se servait juste d'elle pour décharger sa frustration, bon d'accord Sasha n'y était pour rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si elle s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, toutefois il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il s'était mal comporté, alors il détourna la conversation.

-Oh, tu as laissé bébé Eren tout seul juste pour venir me faire la morale, tu n'as pas peur qu'il se fasse bobo pendant ton absence ?

Ymir pensa qu'un de ses jours il lui faudrait trouver un autre angle d'attaque pour s'en prendre à la jeune prodige, histoire de varier un peu, mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement efficace...

Les pupilles de la jeune asiatique se rétrécirent sous l'effet de l'agacement, ça avait fonctionné une fois de plus. Elle contre-attaqua sur le champ :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore pour que Christa soit fâchée contre toi ?

-Mais elle n'est pas fâchée contre moi, elle n'a aucune raison de l'être !

-C'est rare de ne pas vous voir ensemble pendant toute une journée, j'avais l'impression que vous vous évitiez.

Une seconde, est-ce que Mikasa insinuait qu'elle collait toujours Christa d'habitude ?

-C'est bon ! J'ai pas besoin d'être constamment avec elle !

-En parlant de Christa, j'ai l'impression que Reiner est en train de lui proposer d'aller se balader avec lui, intervient Sasha qui s'était maintenu à l'écart de la conversation jusque là.

L'adolescente avec les taches de rousseur se força à rester impassible mais elle en pouvait s'empêcher d'en être agacée et se tritura les méninges pour essayer de trouver une solution pour empêcher ça. Son regard se posa sur le coin brisé d'un carreau, en plus avec l'aide spontané de Sasha son plan allait encore mieux fonctionner, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Elle frotta la paume de sa main contre le verre tranchant, aussitôt une liquide rouge coula le long de son bras sous les yeux catastrophés de sa camarade.

-Ymir ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Y a du sang partout maintenant !

Ymir contempla la blessure – une simple égratignure à son humble avis – qu'elle s'était volontairement infligée tandis que toute l'attention de la salle convergeait vers elle, même celle de Christa, surtout celle de Christa.

La petite blonde se rua dans sa direction, au grand agacement de Reiner.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de poser ta main dessus, tu sais pourtant que c'est coupant ?

Et sans ménagement elle lui attrapa le bras pour examiné l'entaille – plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé – et appuya dessus pour stopper momentanément le saignement.

L'adolescente aux éphélides trouva les mains de sa camarade particulièrement douces et agréables, malgré les presque trois ans d'entraînement qui les avaient rendu calleuse.

-Christa ! J'ai besoin d'aide, ça pisse le sang ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? s'exclama-t-elle en exagérant sa détresse.

-Et aller à l'infirmerie pour te faire recoudre tu n'y a pas pensé ? grommela Reiner mécontent d'avoir était délaissé, viens Christa, ton amie est capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

L'interpellée secoua la tête.

-Je devrais peut-être l'accompagner.

Ymir se força à ne pas adresser un sourire victorieux au blond et tira sa camarade vers la sortie en se plaignant et en feignant de souffrir.

Lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elles étaient hors de vue Christa attrapa la brune par le col et lui asséna un violent coup de tête.

-Ça c'est pour t'être blessée exprès afin de détourner mon attention de Reiner.

Ymir massa son crane endolori.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, si tu veux passer du temps avec cette idiot c'est ton problème.

-Dans ce cas explique tu agis aussi bizarrement, tu m'évites puis quand quelqu'un veut m'inviter tu fais un numéro.

-Occupes-toi de tes affaires d'accord ! aboya Ymir.

L'adolescente remarqua qu'elle s'était emportée, elle baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai un problème et je dois le régler seule, alors s'il te plaît ne m'en demande pas plus.

Christa fit semblant d'ignorer la voix tremblante de sa camarade, à la place elle s'approcha doucement, le plus lentement possible, comme si elle était face à un animal apeuré. Elle appuya son front contre l'épaule de Ymir.

-Si un jour tu décides d'en parler, sache que je serais là pour toi, après tout, tu es mon amie, ma plus proche amie.

Ymir sentit une émotion indescriptible la submerger, les paroles de Christa la rendait à la fois heureuse et triste, sa plus proche amie...Peut-être, devait-elle apprendre à s'en contenter...


	9. Un Battement de coeur

** Un battement de cœur **

Christa appuya sa joue contre le tissu rêche de la taie d'oreiller et fit descendre la couverture jusqu'à sa taille d'un mouvement des épaules. De l'autre côté des minces cloisons de bois qui faisaient office de murs pour les baraquements lui parvenait le son des pas des corvéables assignés à la préparation du repas ou à n'importe quelle autre tâche qui les obligeait à se lever plus tôt que les autres recrues.

Elle écouta le bruit que faisait le raclement d'un objet lourd sur le sol. Ymir marmonna dans son sommeil, elle parlait toujours en dormant, Christa était presque sûre qu'elle râlait contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

L'heure de se lever n'allait pas tarder pour elles non plus. La petite blonde serait bien restée au lit encore un peu, de temps en temps la flemmardise était contagieuse et cela semblait justement être le cas ce jour là.

Un peu partout dans le dortoir des chuchotements et des bâillements commençaient à se faire entendre. La chambrée émergeait toujours quelques minutes avant que ne sonne les cloches matinales, c'était une habitude acquise au fil des mois.

De toutes façons les fenêtres dépourvues de rideaux laissaient sans difficulté les rayons du soleil, ça, et les discussions à voix basses au petit matin, il était difficile de ne pas être déjà réveillé quand sonnait le début de la journée.

Christa pouvait sentir ses paupières collées par cette matière jaune et collante qu'il lui fallait toujours enlever au réveil.

Il y eut des rires autour d'elle. Au départ, elle les prit pour les rires habituels qu'il y avait quand l'une des filles avait dormi d'une telle façon que sa coiffure ressemblait à celle qu'elle aurait pu avoir un jour de grand vent puis, comprit qu'elle était visée or, elle n'avait pas encore relevée la tête, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

-Christa, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller, lui dit une voix pâteuse avec un accent prononcé, il y a un problème avec...

La petite recrue ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floue et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'être en mesure d'apercevoir les visages tournées vers elle. Elle suivit les regards qui convergeaient vers son haut de pyjama.

-Niveau discrétion, c'est pas tout à fait ça, railla Hannah qui paraissait amusée par la situation.

Christa constata que tous les boutons de sa chemise de nuit avaient lâche. Ce genre de chose arrivait fréquemment, après tout, la qualité des vêtements qu'on leur donnait était plus que discutable. Elle avait eu la chance d'être épargnée par ce genre de désagrément jusque là et aurait bien plaisanté avec les autres à ce sujet, si ça avait été la seule chose qui semblait amuser ses colocataires.

Elle voulue rectifier sa tenue, mais le bras de Ymir contre son ventre l'empêchait de reboutonner son vêtement de nuit correctement.

Christa sentit une chaleur se rependre sur ses joues. A l'instar des vêtements de nuit déboutonnés au petit matin le fait de partager sa couchette avec quelqu'un d'autre était quelque chose de courant, en particulier l'hiver lorsque la température baissait tellement que le froid rendait le sommeil inaccessible, en revanche ça l'était beaucoup moins en été...Surtout si proche...Surtout collées comme ça.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais réussit juste à faire encore d'avantage le corps de Ymir sur le sien, le nez de sa camarade frotta contre la peau de son cou, c'était encore pire.

Christa se maudissait intérieurement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se glisser dans le lit de Ymir au milieu de la nuit...

-Ymir réveille-toi, il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles...

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de coude et roula sur le côté pour échapper à l'emprise – probablement involontaire – de l'autre recrue...

Elle s'assit sur le lit. La plupart des autres filles étaient prêtes à partir, Mina chuchota quelque chose à Annie.

Ce matin là Ymir ne grommela pas quelques paroles assassines, elle ne se retourna pas non plus pour se rendormir, non, ce matin là elle s'agenouilla et...

Christa sentit quelque chose d'humide et visqueux sur sa joue, elle repoussa aussitôt son amie.

Ymir la regardait en souriant, la langue au coin des lèvres, la petite blonde aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui léchouiller le visage ?

-Je m'en doutais ! s'écria l'une des filles avec une voix suraiguë.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...commença à plaider l'idole de la 104ème session.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, sa camarade s'élançait déjà dehors en gloussant pour raconter la découverte du matin à un maximum de personnes.

Christa essaya de de poursuivre son plaidoyer : -Oh écoutez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est une coïncidence, juste une coïncidence, nous ne sommes pas...

-Nous avons toutes vu la même chose, mais nous n'avons aucun problème avec ça répondit Mina.

-Parles pour toi, rétorqua quelqu'un.

Mina  l'ignora.

-Essayez quand même d'être plus discrète, ça vous évitera les situations embarrassantes comme aujourd'hui.

-Merci de ce conseil avisé, nous ferons plus attention à l'avenir.

Et voilà que Ymir s'y mettait aussi, pourtant elle, elle savait que c'était faux. Christa lui aurait bien hurlé dessus, si elle n'avait pas craint que cela soit pris pour une scène de ménage qui aurait conforté les autres dans leur délire. A la place elle se cacha la figure dans ses mains.

Le dortoir s'était progressivement vidé, les histoires de couples étaient certes amusantes à suivre, mais ça ne remplissait pas l'estomac, et – pour reprendre une expression de Sasha – l'appel de la nourriture était fort, surtout quand on savait qu'on allait devoir affronter une journée faite d'entraînements rigoureux.

-Bon, ne traînez pas trop, termina Mina avant de sortir à son tour.

Christa décolla ses mains de son visage et se tourna vers Ymir.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Maintenant ils vont tous penser que...Oh non ! Tout le monde doit déjà être au courant...

-Parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout.

La petite blonde ravala un juron, comment Ymir pouvait-elle agir de manière si irréfléchie.

La grande brune sauta hors du lit pour attraper son uniforme.

-Christa, tu sais que la moitié des garçons du camp sont amoureux de toi ?

-Tu exagères, arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi et puis ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as...

Ymir eut un sourire en coin.

-Justement, étant donné ce qu'ils doivent entendre actuellement, imagine à quel point ils doivent être déçus.

-Mais maintenant tout le monde va croire que nous sommes en couple !

-Et alors ? Tu as honte de moi pour que cela te dérange autant ?

La question prit Christa de court.

-Mais tu sais, si ça te gène tant que ça, il te suffit d'accepter une des propositions, après tout, dans le lot y en a bien un qui doit te plaire.

-Mais ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux que je veux.

-Qui alors ?

Une fois de plus la question bloqua Christa, occupée à mettre ses chaussettes elle resta figée la jambe en l'air en l'entendant.

-Personne...Je disais ça comme ça ! S'emporta-t-elle néanmoins avec une voix aiguë.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, même notre petite déesse à le droit d'avoir certains besoin à assoupir.

La petite déesse en question devint rouge pivoine. -Met...Met tes chaussures, il est vraiment t...Temps d'y aller, répondit-elle sans oser regarder son amie.

Ce jour là en arrivant au réfectoire Christa ne sut vraiment pas quel comportement adopter, elle avait l'horrible impression que tous les regards étaient braqués vers elle.

Étant donné l'heure avancée aucune table n'était en mesure de leur présenter deux places libres, Ymir parvint à en repérer une dans le fond, puis une autre un peu plus loin.

-Il y a une place là-bas, vas-y déclara-t-elle à Christa.

mais où tu vas t'asseoir?

-Il en reste une autre près de Springer.

Christa soupçonnait Ymir de vouloir s'asseoir à coté de lui juste par provocation, elle savait que le petit chauve ne l'appréciait guère (comme la majorité des autres recrues en fait).

La petite blonde salua timidement les autres déjà attablés en s'asseyant, elle pouvait déjà entendre Ymir répondre à Connie d'un air sarcastique : « Non tu vois bien que je ne suis pas avec Christa, pourquoi tu demandes alors ? ».

Christa prit conscience qu'elle et Ymir étaient devenues un duo indissociable, pour la plupart de ses condisciples elle n'était plus juste Christa mais la fille qui était toujours avec Ymir ou la fille suffisamment bienveillante pour supporter Ymir comme n'hésiteraient pas à le reformuler beaucoup de monde.

Persuadée qu'on allait lui reparler de ce qui était arrivé avant, elle baissa la tête vers son assiette et –de ce fait – ne vit pas Reiner aller à sa rencontre.

-Christa!

Elle sursauta.

-Hein...Euh non faut pas écouter ce qu'ils disent, ce n'est pas vrai.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Visiblement la rumeur du jour n'était pas encore arrivée à ses oreilles.

-Christa, je voulais savoir, je sais que ça remonte un peu, mais est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour aller prendre un verre avec moi, vu que demain c'est notre dernière journée de repos avant l'examen final, je me disais que ce soir c'était l'occasion pour...

Non, il ne devait vraiment pas être au courant, ou alors il n'en avait que faire. Une fille ricana quelques tables plus loin :

-Il doit avoir autant de poitrine qu'elle, elle ne sera pas dépaysée de ce côté là, il suffit juste de lui dessiner des taches de rousseurs et ce sera quasiment pareil, le mauvais caractère en moins.

Reiner prit un air intrigué.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

-Non, rien d'important.

-T'en dis quoi alors ?

Même si elle ne la voyait pas, Christa savait que Ymir écoutait et elle craignait que le brune le prenne mal si elle acceptait...C'était stupide ! Son amie n'avait aucune raison de mal le prendre. C'était Ymir elle-même qui lui avait dit d'accepter une offre de ce genre, et de toutes façon elle n'avait pas à choisir en son amitié avec Ymir et le fait de sortir avec Reiner, il s'agissait de deux choses qui n'avaient rien à voir.

Pourtant elle refusa.

-Non désolé, je me sens un peut patraque aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais plutôt rester au camp me reposer.

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

Il ne cachait pas sa déception, Christa s'en voulut et envisagea de revenir sur ses dires lorsqu'elle se dit que Bertolt, Connie, Annie, Eren et tous les autres allaient être là pour lui changer les idées et qu'il saurait très bien passer à autre chose par lui-même.

L'arrivé de Keith pour leur demander de s'activer car ils n'étaient pas encore en permissions (évidement l'instructeur avait employé d'autres termes), fut un soulagement.

* * *

 

Christa avait accepté la proposition de Ymir, pourtant elle n'était pas très différente de celle de Reiner. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à en accepter une et a refuser l'autre.

Un nuage de fumée lui arriva en pleine face, lui piquant les yeux, lui irritant le nez, lui brûlant la gorge. Elle toussota.

_Le quatrième mur_ était l'un des bars les plus fréquenté de Trost, l'alcool – certes de mauvaise qualité – qui y était servi était suffisamment fort et suffisamment peu cher pour qu'il soit aisé de finir la soirée complètement ivre et ce, même pour les bourses les moins remplies.

Évidemment les vapeurs d'alcools n'étaient pas la seule chose qui lui faisait tourner la tête, la salle bondée était un véritable fumoir. La petite blonde se sentait un peu ridicule avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud, c'était les enfants qui en buvaient, pas les soldats s'apprêtant à affronter des titans.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, repérant d'autres recrues par-ci, par-là, c'était étrange de les voir en civils, mais aussi assez intéressant. Mikasa avait revêtu une robe longue longue, Christa était admirative de la manière dont la jeune prodige parvenait à concilier force et féminité. Connie était avachi sur sa chaise en débardeur, il avait retiré sa chemise à carreaux en se plaignant qu'il avait trop chaud, et seul l'intervention d'un Armin – encore relativement sobre – l'avait empêché d'enlever le pantalon aussi.

Le regard de Christa se posa sur Ymir, et elle se surprit à la trouver belle, certes elle n'avait pas la beauté gracieuse de Mikasa, elle n'avais pas non plus la beauté innocente de Hannah, mais à sa manière elle était belle.

Christa sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ? Elle tenta de se noyer dans son chocolat chaud qui avait tiédi entre temps.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge.

Apparemment, l'attention de Ymir n'était pas totalement focalisée sur la choppe de bière qu'elle s'affairait à vider à coup de grandes gorgées.

-Oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud.

L'adolescente avec les taches de rousseur eut un sourire torve.

-Évite quand même de faire comme Connie et d'enlever le faut, personnellement j'ai rien contre mais...

Christa avala de travers son chocolat chaud. Sasha vint à sa rescousse et lui donna de vigoureuse claque dans le dos.

-Tu devrais arrêter de la taquiner comme ça Ymir, en plus, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais y a des bruits qui commencent à courir sur vous deux.

La grande brune prit un air faussement étonné, faussement naïf.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui je t'assure.

Le visage jusqu'alors détendu de Ymir prit une expression de dureté.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de l'avis de quelques crétins qui d'ici quelques semaines seront soit des soûlards, soit de la viande à titan, soit les toutous du roi.

-Tu peux parler, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous, rétorqua Thomas assit sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

-Peut-être, mais contrairement à vous j'ai conscience de la personne merdique que je suis.

Sentant que les choses s'envenimaient, Christa posa sa main sur le bras de sa camarade – espérant que le contact la calmerait – et prononça la première phrase qui lui passa par le crâne :

-Ymir, tu peux aller me chercher une bière ?

Décidément elle n'en ratait pas une aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?

Ymir resta figée pendant un instant, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu, l'air stupéfait des autres lui indiqua que la phrase précédente n'était ni un effet secondaire de son imagination, ni du à son esprit enivré. Non, Christa avait bien dit ça.

Elle se précipita vers le bar pour commander la boisson de la petite déesse avant que celle-ci ne change d'avis.

Christa vit la grande brune revenir en tenant une choppe qui lui paraissait immense, remplie à ras-bord, avec une mousse épaisse et odorante qui coulait sur les doigts.

Avait-elle vraiment envisagé de boire ça ?

-Et voilà ! Le petit soldat est servi et il est prêt à passer dans la cour des grands, déclara Ymir en posant le verre avec suffisamment de violence pour éclabousser la table.

La petite blonde regardait la boisson qu'elle avait commandée sans oser la saisir, elle ne savait même pas quel goût ça avait, c'était peut-être dégoûtant, parfaitement horrible à boire.

-Bon alors vas-y !

-Ymir laisse-la, intervint Jean.

-C'est elle qui en a demandé une je te signale.

-T'as pas pensé qu'elle pouvait plaisanter au lieu de tout prendre au pied de la lettre.

-Je vais la boire !

Christa sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle.

-Ça c'est ma Christa ! s'exclama Ymir.

Et elle lui plaqua la choppe sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte. La boisson alcoolisé lui dégoulina sur le menton et lui dessina une moustache sous le nez.

-Ymir arrêtes ça, déclara Marco avec un ton qui manquait de conviction et en fixant la scène avec fascination.

Christa retint d'elle-même le bras de sa camarde, non elle n'avait pas intérêt à arrêter, elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle était tout à fait capable de finir sa bière. Tenir le bras de Ymir était un moyen de leur prouver à tous qu'elle contrôlait la situation.

Du coin de l'œil Christa pouvait voir le petit attroupement qui s'était formée autour d'elles. Sasha les regardait sans oser intervenir, aussi laissait-elle sa main en suspension au dessus de l'épaule de l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur.

Christa avala la dernière gorgée et repoussa le bras qui tenait la choppe contre ses lèvres. Ymir avait un immense sourire.

La petite blonde grimaça.

-C'est pas bon, comment tu fais pour boire ça ?

-Désolé, ils ne servent pas d'ambroisie ici, railla la brune en posant le verre sur la table la plus proche.

-Bon sang, Ymir a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle, marmonna Jean à un Marco catastrophé qui ne cessait de répéter « Elle va être malade, elle va être malade ».

L'alcool se mettait à faire effet et la petite blonde commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, titubante, elle se rattrapa au cou de Ymir.

-Tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool on dirait, se moqua la grande brune.

-Oh ferme-la, rétorqua Christa sans la lâcher et en fermant les yeux.

Sasha choisit d'intervenir :

-On devrait peut-être l'emmener au toilettes pour qu'elle se passe un coup d'eau sur le visage, ça devrait lui faire du bien.

-Faisons-ça.

Et sans attendre l'accord de l'intéressée, Ymir souleva la petite blonde récalcitrante qui ne cessait de clamer qu'elle allait bien.

Christa devait admettre que sentir l'eau froide entrait en contact avec la chaleur de son visage était plutôt agréable. Le monde tournait encore mais beaucoup moins vite.

-Eh Christa, c'est ta première beuverie non ? demanda Ymir avec un grand sourire, t'essaie le maximum d'expérience possible avant d'aller passer une vie calme et tranquille dans Sina.

Oui, ça devait être ça, D'ailleurs il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire.

-Ymir ...

La brune lui lança un regard intrigué, elle non plus n'avait pas les idées tout à fait claires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

-La léchouille de ce matin ça compte ?

-Non.

-Non alors.

La petite déesse tordit nerveusement ses doigts.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait...Tu vois...essayer de...

Ymir mit de longue seconde à comprendre.

-Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ! C'est la bière qui te fait dire ça ?

-Oui.

Sasha qui était en train de boire au robinet avala bruyamment. C'était au tour de l'adolescente aux éphélides d'être nerveuse, bon sang ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle allait se réveiller comme à chaque fois.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, j'ai jamais...

Christa se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui agrippa le cou, attirant son visage vers le sien. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre recrue lui chatouiller les lèvres.

-Bon, quand faut y aller...

Ymir ferma les yeux, prit son courage à deux mains et franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. La petite blonde hoqueta sur l'effet de la surprise et la langue de l'autre fille vint frôler la sienne.

C'était humide, visqueux, étrange.

Christa rompit le contact, puis décida de repartir à l'offensive, glissant d'elle-même sa langue entre les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de sa camarade cette fois.

-Eh les filles, je suis encore là, se plaignit Sasha en tentant de faire remarquer sa présence.

Le premier réflexe de Ymir fut d'étendre le bras et de poser sa main sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir. Cela ne fit pas taire les protestations de la jeune chasseuse.

Christa se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter de sortir ce soir là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour l'antépénultième chapitre, parce qu'il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose autour d'une des meilleurs cases du manga.


	10. Une Crainte

**Une Crainte**

L'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'air, une odeur de sang, de viscères et de poudre. Ymir se pinça le nez et jeta un coup d'œil à Christa, elle pouvait sentir la petite blonde trembler à côté d'elle et plaça machinalement une main sur une de ses épaules.

-Il y a déjà eu tant de morts, la porte brisée, les titans qui s'infiltrent de nouveau à l'intérieur des murs, tout cela à l'air si irréel, murmura Christa qui pensait à voix haute d'avantage qu'elle ne s'adressait à sa compagne.

-Tu as peur ? demanda celle-ci.

L'idole de la 104ème session qui avait obtenue récemment la dixième place dans le classement – sans trop savoir comment, même si elle avait une petite idée – garda le silence. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, d'un côté, elle éprouvait une indifférence froide face à la possibilité d'y laisser sa peau, mais de l'autre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée et d'avoir peur, vraiment peur.

Au loin quelqu'un cria, avant de se taire à jamais.

Connie entreprit de les rejoindre, marchant à petits pas.

-Christa je pars à la recherche d'Armin, je peux pas le laisser tout seul dans l'état où il est.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête et le regarda sauter du toit dans un bruit de cordes qui se déroulaient. Ymir avait été royalement ignorée pendant toute la durée de l'échange et malgré toute l'affection que Christa éprouvait à l'égard de l'adolescente taciturne, elle comprenait pourquoi le petit chauve avait agi comme ça. Mais pour sa part, ce que la petite blonde retenait de la scène en question, plus que les paroles acerbes que Armin avait reçu de la part de son amie, c'était que celle-ci avait plaisanté de nouveau au sujet de la nature de la relation qu'elles entretenaient.

Christa passa deux doigts sur sa joue à l'endroit que Ymir avait touché. Oh, c'était égoïste de sa part de se focaliser là-dessus avec tout ce qui se passait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Que faisons-nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester là indéfiniment, questionna Ymir d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

C'était la voix de quelqu'une qui n'avait déjà que trop côtoyé la mort.

-On devrait avancer, il y a aucune titan par ici, c'est étrange d'ailleurs.

La plus grande soupira.

-C'est inutile de prendre des risques, pour un titan tué il y en a trois nouveaux qui rappliquent, profitons plutôt de la confusion pour trouver un coin où nous planquer.

-Mais les ordres disaient de...

-On s'en fout des ordres ! La situation est hors de contrôle, si on les écoute, la seule chose qu'on réussira à faire, c'est de mourir en souffrant atrocement.

Christa secoua négativement la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux blonds qu'elle n'avait pas attachés.

-Je sais bien, nos supérieurs n'espèrent pas une victoire, notre rôle est juste de faire gagner du temps pour l'évacuation de la population, mais lorsque nous avons fait le choix de devenir soldat nous avons accepté de donner nos vie.

L'adolescente avec les taches de rousseur éclata de rire.

-Devenir soldat, un choix ? Certes il y a des suicidaires comme Jeager qui le sont devenus de leur plein gré, mais tu as entendu comment il a fini. Non Christa, la plupart de nos camarades qui sont actuellement en train de faire des galipettes dans le ventre d'un titan ont rejoint l'armée pour ne pas crever lentement de faim, ou à cause de la pression. Ils n'avaient aucune intention de combattre réellement, plutôt de rejoindre la garnison ou mieux encore, la garde royale, seulement tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu...

Christa sentit la main de Ymir se poser sur sa hanche.

-...Et ma petite Christa, je sais ce que tu as en tête, mais sache que tu n'as aucune chance d'y parvenir tant que je serais là.

Les doigts de Christa se crispèrent sur le tissu brun de son pantalon, elle voulait faire ravaler ses paroles à Ymir, mais elle ne pouvait pas, car l'adolescente taciturne avait raison sur ses intentions, parce que Christa Lenz était une gentille fille, ni violente ni agressive, parce qu'elle était furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir été percée à jour.

Elle s'éloigna de la brune et lui tourna le dos, n'osant pas lui faire face, son regard se posa sur un cadavre sans tête qui gisait affalé contre un bâtiment que les combats avaient abîmé.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait signé ? C'était à ça qu'elle était promise, une mort cruelle et inutile ?

-Et toi Ymir, pourquoi t'es tu engagée ? A cause de la faim ou du regard des autres ?

_Ou pour trouver quelqu'un ?_

-Parce que je suis stupide. Le sourire de Ymir dévoilait ses dents et faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseurs, elle s'épongea le front avec une manche et se gratta l'arête du nez.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La grande brune était bien trop enthousiaste alors que l'ombre de la mort planait au dessus de leurs têtes et que le sang coulait à flot, ruisselant sur les morts, couvrant le sol...D'ailleurs étant donné que le sang des titans s'évaporait, ça voulait dire que tout ce sang c'était...C'était celui de leurs camarades tombés au combat.

Christa eut un haut le cœur, si on lui avait demandé de donner une définition de l'enfer, elle aurait dit que c'était ça et pourtant – bien qu'elle n'ai pas assisté directement à la chute de Maria – sa propre enfance n'était pas avare en images cauchemardesques.

Partout c'était le même spectacle de désolation, des corps brisés gisant sur le sol et des titans avançant avec un sourire goguenard.

Les loups étaient entrés dans la bergerie et ils semaient le chaos sur leur passage.

S'arrêtant sur un toit pour observer les alentours afin de choisir le chemin le plus sûr, Ymir remarqua un titan flânait le nez en l'air, elle entortilla ses doigts dans une mèche de cheveux bruns située à hauteur de sa nuque.

C'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait ? C'était cela sa véritable nature, celle d'un monstre en costume d'humain qui essayait de se faire passer pour l'un des leurs ?

Non, elle était humaine, une humaine capable de devenir un titan, pas l'inverse, le leurre était son corps de titan, pas l'autre.

Malgré toute sa volonté, l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader, et si Christa l'apprenait ? La petite déesse la rejetterait sûrement, il y avait aucune chance qu'elle l'accepte comme ça.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier de ça, avant de chercher comment annoncer son secret à la petite blonde, le titan-shifter devait d'abord permettre à celle-ci de survivre à Trost.

Une nuée de titans s'agglutinait autour du quartier général où se trouvaient les bonbonnes de gaz, l'approvisionnement n'était plus envisageable. Désormais elles devaient veilleur à utiliser avec parcimonie leurs propres réserves, sinon c'était un coup à rester coincer sur le champ de bataille lorsque sonnerait l'heure de la retraite, si elle sonnait un jour...

Que faire...En restant là elles risquaient d'attirer l'attention d'un titan – ceux assez grands pour les atteindre à cette hauteur étaient rares mais fallait mieux ne pas tenter le diable – où celle d'un patrouilleurs à qui on aurait donné l'ordre de tirer sur quelques recrues récalcitrantes, idem si elles se rapprochaient des lignes arrières mais les restrictions de gaz ne leurs permettaient pas de s'avancer trop sur la ligne de front.

Une idée jailli dans l'esprit de Ymir, c'était risqué mais ça avait une chance de réussir, et si les choses tournaient mal il lui restait une dernière carte à abattre, une carte dont elle elle ne voulait pas se servir, une carte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de jouer, mais une carte qu'elle pouvait utiliser tout de même.

-Suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle à Christa.

Le temps manquait pour demander gentiment. Après avoir vérifié une énième fois qu'il y avait aucun titan aux alentours – enfin sauf un, mais celui-là elle risquait d'avoir du mal à l'éloigner – l'adolescente sauta sur le sol.

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à son tour à faire de trucs stupides et suicidaires, Christa avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle, celle-ci s'indigna d'ailleurs en la voyant mettre un pied sur le rebord d'une fenêtre restait grande ouverte, les propriétaires des lieux avaient du fuir en quatrième vitesse, ou peut-être avaient-ils juste pensé qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais ici de toute façon, ce qui risquait fortement de s'avérer exacte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On nous a prévenu, si on est surpris en train de piller, on est passé par les armes sans jugements.

-Je ne pille pas, j'utilise le terrain.

La petite blonde regarda son amie d'un air sceptique, elle avait cru comprendre que la brune avait vécu un temps de vagabondage et de petits larcins, du moins c'est la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenu, Ymir parlait très rarement de son passé et comme elle-même n'aimait pas parler du sien elle n'insistait pas. Les habitudes avaient parfois la peau dure mais tout de même, elles auraient pu choisir un autre moment pour se manifester.

Christa décida néanmoins de suivre sa camarade, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre toute seule dehors, parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, parce qu'une petite voix lui disait de lui faire confiance.

L'adolescente aux taches de rousseur referma la fenêtre derrière elles. Les lieux avaient été figés en pleine scène de vie, des assiettes sales traînaient encore sur la table qu'on n'avait pas eu le temps de débarrasser et des jouets pour enfants étaient étalés sur le sol, Ymir manqua de trébucher dessus.

-Tu vois, je ne prends rien.

-Que fait-on ici alors ?

-On attend.

« On attend » la grande brune ne les avait quand même pas fait venir là juste pour ça, elle devait avoir autre chose derrière la tête

-Sérieusement Ymir, on est ici pour quoi ?

-Je viens de te le dire, pour attendre.

-Mais attendre quoi alors ?

Le titan-shifter soupira, dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il s'amourache d'une personne aussi têtue.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se planquer là, on est que deux et il y en a plein d'autres qui courent partout, alors si on est discrète, il se peut que les titans ne s'intéressent pas à nous.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me cacher, je veux me battre !

-Tu ne veux pas vivre cacher, dans ce cas commence d'abord par vivre sous ton véritable nom au lieu d'en utiliser un faux.

Christa ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, pour dire que ça n'avait rien à voir, lorsqu'elle remarqua que de fines ondulations se dessinaient dans l'eau d'un verre encore à moitié plein qu'on avait laissé là.

Le sol s'était mis à trembler.

C'était l'instant décisif, le moment de savoir ce que valait réellement les idées tarabiscotées de Ymir, Christa leur faisait confiance à ces idées tarabiscotées, elles l'avaient déjà tiré plusieurs fois d'une mauvaise situation. Aussi décida-t-elle de suivre Ymir quand celle-ci rampa sous la table.

Le bruit lourd d'un corps massif qui se traînait lamentablement se fit entendre et l'ombre d'une silhouette titanesque se découpa sur les murs.

Instinctivement, la petite blonde se rapprocha de l'autre fille.

-Ymir, pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir...

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle avait l'occasion d'en parler.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et puis ce n'est pas le moment, ne bouges pas et ne fais aucun bruit.

En effet, il y avait un temps pour tout et ce n'était pas celui de se soucier de quelque chose d'aussi futile...

Christa posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie, un bras vint se glisser dans son dos, elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier que la mort était peut-être à deux pas d'ici.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre, se contracter et se décontracter, elle pouvait sentir les jets de sang chaud couler dans ses veines, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se crisper sous l'effet du stress.

L'ombre s'éloigna.

Ymir soupira de soulagement et retira son bras.

En vie, elles étaient en vie...Enfin pour l'instant, la bataille de Trost n'était toujours pas terminée.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait ôté son bras, Christa ne s'était pas éloignée et garder toujours la tête appuyée sur son épaule, elle l'a repoussa gentiment.

-C'est bon, c'est fini, ce gros bêta ne nous a pas vu.

Christa se rendit compte que son front était toujours en contact avec l'épaule de l'autre fille.

-Il te reste beaucoup de gaz ? s'inquiéta Ymir.

Avec des gestes ordonnés, machinales, mécaniques, la petite blonde décrocha son équipement. Les deux cartouches tombèrent sur le sol.

Elle avait agis sans réfléchir, délaissant la seule chose qui pouvait lui offrir une infime chance de survie alors que le danger était omniprésent.

-La moitié, peut-être un peu moins.

L'adolescente avec les éphélides repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se gratta le front d'un air pensif. Des règles élémentaires de sécurité les empêchaient de rester au même endroit trop longtemps, mais il y avait toujours ce problème de gaz, ce fichu problème de gaz...

Bon sang, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'avait plus d'idée, si la retraite ne sonnait pas rapidement...

-Retournons dehors, déclara calmement la petite blonde.

-Mais...

_Mais dehors ils y avaient les titans, le danger et la mort._

-Tout ira bien.

Et voilà que c'était Christa qui se mettait à la rassurer, il était vraiment temps que la bataille prenne fin, le titan-shifter n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer à la caserne et se calfeutrer sous sa couette en compagnie de l'autre recrue.

Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, c'était une belle journée pour mourir...Non ! C'était au contraire une journée parfaite pour décider de continuer à vivre.

Se concentrer sur la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, oublier le reste, ne plus penser aux titans qui rodaient tout autour, Ymir se répétait ces mots en boucle.

Ses pieds claquèrent contre la pente douce d'un toit, décrochant plusieurs tuiles, et la conduisirent automatiquement auprès de sa cadette, les cheveux blonds de celle-ci masquaient son regard.

La grande brune avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle se demanda ce qu'était devenu Armin, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa...Oh pour cette dernière elle ne s'inquiétait pas énormément, ni pour les autres non plus d'ailleurs...Du moins, elle essayait de s'en persuader.

Ne pas rester là plus longtemps, les deux recrues bondirent sur le toit suivant, plat celui-là.

La plus jeune marcha dans une flaque de sang qui tacha le bas de son uniforme, les pas qu'elle fit ensuite imprimèrent des empreintes rouges qui devenaient progressivement de moins en moins visible sur le support où les deux soldats se tenaient.

Il y eut un cri et un horrible bruit de craquement, les yeux de Ymir s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un soubresaut agita ses mâchoires, une douleurs vive lui traversa le crâne, aussitôt suivit d'une kyrielle d'images.

_La substance carminée tombait goutte à goutte, des gouttes au départ visqueuse et épaisse, puis de plus en plus liquide et claire, un bras d'où dépassait la couleur blanche d'un os atterrit sur la terre aride et desséchée en rebondissant sur les courts brins d'herbe jaunâtres. Le corps du pauvre infortuné – sans doute déjà passé de vie à trépas – glissa dans son gosier vers l'estomac où l'attendait un sort atroce si il n'avait pas déjà eut la chance de mourir d'une mort violente certes, mais rapide._

-Tout va bien ?

La voix de Christa ramena Ymir. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour enregistrer tout ce qu'elle voyait et se réinstaller dans la réalité, dans l'instant présent.

-Oui, je suis juste...

-Fatiguée.

-C'est ça, ces fichus civils ont intérêt à se magner les fesses, ils devraient déjà tous avoir quitté la ville depuis longtemps.

-Tu crois que Connie s'en est sortit ? On a été assigné dans son équipe, on aurait peut-être du rester avec lui...

-Il a fini dans le top 10, les statistiques sont en sa faveur.

-Eren avait obtenu la cinquième place.

Le titan-shifter ne répondit rien.

Une plainte, une appel à l'aide, commença à s'élever, faible mais proche. Christa tendit l'oreille et traversa le toit en direction des supplications, Ymir sur ses talons avec encore plus de ferveur qu'en temps habituel.

Quelque chose changea de le village de la petite déesse, c'était une expression indescriptible, presque imperceptible mais présente tout de même.

L'adolescente avec les taches de rousseur suivit son regard, et découvrit l'image d'un corps habillé d'un uniforme qu'elle connaissait bien pour le porté elle-même qui se débattait en vain, pris dans l'étreinte d'une main gigantesque qui le conduisait vers une bouche garnie de dents.

-Aidez-moi !

Voyant la main de sa compagne se posait sur partie de son équipement qui permettait d'actionner le propulseur à gaz, Ymir comprit – peut-être trop tard – qu'elle s'était faite avoir, Christa s'était jouée d'elle.

La petite sauta du droit, se jetant sur le titan dans une tentative désespérée de sauvetage, non, ce n'était pas un sauvetage, juste un prétexte pour un sacrifice.

La grande brune eut une pensée pour celui qu'elle allait sacrifier, mais son choix était fait, la vie de Christa passait avant, passait avant tout le reste.

Elle intercepta la petite blonde au vol, en espérant qu'il lui restait assez de gaz pour les porter toutes les deux.

Le dos du titan-shifter heurta violemment le toit qu'elle avait choisi dans la hâte, amortissant la chute de sa petite déesse, les jambes en parties dans le vide. Elle recula jusqu'au milieu de la plate-forme, pour ne pas rester à porter de main du titan qui allait bientôt être en quête d'une autre proie.

Toute la peur, la colère de mourir à leur place, l'amertume contenues dans les entrailles du malheureux qu'elle avait délibérément abandonné à son sort, tout cela explosa dans un ultime cri.

-Aidez-moi !

Ymir avait conscience qu'actuellement et pendant le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre il allait la détestait avec le plus de force et de hargne possible.

Christa était trop secouée pour parler ou pour bouger.

Le titan fit son travail et rajouta un nom sur la longue liste des victimes humaines.

Les cloches sonnèrent enfin, c'était fini.


	11. Une Promesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the dru...last chapter ! Plus sérieusement, je remercie tous ceux qui ont donné de leurs temps pour lire cette histoire, et encore plus ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot ^^.
> 
> J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira aussi et je vous donne rendez-vous pour d'autres récits.

**Une promesse.**

La gorge de Christa se serra à la vue des corps mutilés de ses camarades. Ils gisaient là, entassés, recouverts d'une substance malodorante, et parfois méconnaissables.  
Par Rosa, ça puait, l'odeur était horrible, insupportable, et s'imprégnait dans les vêtements, une lessive ne sera sans doute pas suffisante pour la faire partir.  
La seule chose qui bougeait était la nuée de mouches qui tournoyait autour des cadavres, plusieurs insectes vinrent se poser sur la partie du visage de la jeune recrue que son foulard laissé à découvert.  
Son immobilité attira l'attention d'une femme soldat qui la sermonna ; ce n'était pas le moment de se tourner les pouces, il fallait débarrasser la ville des macchabées pour éviter une épidémie, rendre la ville de nouveau habitable...  
Christa attrapa une moitié de corps par les épaules en réprimant son envie de vomir, les entrailles étaient visibles. Le blanc de ses gants avait complètement disparu, remplacé par un mélange de rouge, de jaune et de brun.  
Ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus était de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, elle avait été épargné jusqu’à présent mais ça risquait de ne pas durer, il y avait eu tellement de morts, surtout parmi les diplômés de la 104, ils avaient été utilisé comme chair à canon.  
Franz, Mina, Zake, Mylius, Marco...La listé était longue, tant de vies détruites qui n'étaient désormais plus que des noms, tant de noms bientôt oubliés...  
Et elle, si elle mourrait, se souviendrait-on d'elle ?  
Christa voulait mourir, mais elle ne voulait pas disparaître, elle ne voulait pas être oubliée...Elle tira un autre cadavre du tas, une fille cette fois-ci, elle avait était avalée entière et avait péri bouilli dans les sucs gastriques du titan.  
Jamais elle n'avait imaginé faire face à ce genre de spectacle. Les titans s'étaient empiffrés à loisir, rendant même le contenu de leurs estomacs pour pouvoir se remplir à nouveau la panse. L'espace de quelques heures, Trost était devenu un buffet à volonté pour les titans.  
Dire qu'elle marchait dans les rues où elle avait du combattre pour sa vie quelques jours plus tôt, c'était si bizarre, mais moins bizarre que d'apprendre que l'un de ses camarades de formations pouvait se transformer en titan, et si Eren n'était pas le seul, et si il y en avait d'autres comme lui ?  
La charrette derrière elle était de plus en plus chargée, débordant de corps dont les bras et les jambes dépassaient.  
Les cadavres – qui commençaient à se décomposer – charriaient une odeur épouvantable que la chaleur ne faisait qu'amplifier. La femme au visage masqué les jetait le chariot sans le moindre était d’âme, comme si il s'agissait de simples morceaux de viandes avariés et non de personnes qui marchaient, parlaient, respiraient, il y avait encore quelques jours.  
Christa avait besoin de partir d'ici, juste partir d'ici, aller ailleurs, là où il y avait pas de cadavres, quelques parts où la vie l'emportait sur la mort.  
Le cheval chargeait de transporter les dépouilles jusqu'au lieu de crémation s'éloigna, les sabots heurtant le sol dans un clap-clap régulier.

* * *

  
Les flammes s'élevaient vers le ciel en dansant, jouant un spectacle de couleurs et de lumières. De temps en temps des sanglots éclataient dans les ténèbres, mais le grondement du brasier reprenait très vite le dessus.  
Christa se frotta machinalement les yeux.  
Ymir se tenait à ses côtés, silencieuse, le regard vide, fixant un point qu'elle était la seule à voir.  
Un homme égrena des noms d'une voix monotone, pour lui ils ne signifiaient rien. Les canons tirèrent une salve, puis ce fut terminé.  
Ils étaient partis.  
Du coin de l’œil, l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur observa Jean se diriger vers Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Sasha et Connie d'un pas chancelant.  
-Hé les gars...Vous avez choisi...L'affection que vous allez demander ? Mon choix est fait. C'est décidé...Je...Je demande le bataillon d'exploration.  
Un silence lourd et pesant accueilli ses paroles.  
Des cendres volaient dans l'air, se déposant ici et là, comme si les disparus voulaient laisser une dernière empreinte. Christa s'essuya la joue.  
-Je...Je vais m'engager aussi dans le bataillon d'exploration, déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
La petite blonde connaissait suffisamment sa camarade pour savoir ce qui allait suivre, son sang froid apparent n'était que le calme avant la tempête, et effectivement, cela ne tarda pas.  
-Oh, Christa, tu es parvenu dans le top dix, profite-s-en pour entrer dans la garde royale !  
-Je ne peux pas aller là-bas, je...  
-Dans ce cas entre dans la garnison, ça reste toujours une place plus sûre que le bataillon d'exploration.  
-Mais je ne veux pas rester à attendre en haut d'un mur, je veux être utile, je veux...  
Ymir explosa.  
-Arrête de me mentir, arrête de te mentir ! Tout ce que tu vois dans le bataillon d'exploration , c'est toutes les occasions de jouer au martyr que ce boulot va t'offrir, pas du tout son utilité !  
Le numéro dix bouscula la grande brune pour passer, Ymir ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle, elle n'en avait que faire de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Mais Christa n'était pas comme ça, Christa n'était pas aussi forte...  
-Tu ne sais rien Ymir, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger...  
-J'en sais déjà assez.  
Le numéro dix de la 104 se rendit compte que l'adolescente aux éphélides en savait bien plus que n'importe qui dans le camp, et suffisamment pour représenter un danger.  
-Ymir...  
-On devra dire quelle branche on choisit dans un mois, avec un peu de chance un éclair de lucidité t'aura frappé d'ici là.  
-Ymir...  
-Non stop, j'en ai assez et je ne veux pas poursuivre cette conversation ce soir, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, Jean continuait de serrer compulsivement un os que les flammes avaient rejeté. Les corps calcinés se tordaient comme des poissons à l'agonie, à la recherche – vaine – d'une dernière bouchée d'oxygène.  
Ymir s'éloigna dans la pénombre, marchant à pas de loup, silencieuse comme un chat, malgré sa grande taille elle avait toujours su apparaître et disparaître brusquement.  
Christa se retourna pour la suivre du regard.  
Dans son dos le brasier continuait de gronder.

* * *

  
Des morceaux de viandes flottaient dans la soupe. Les rations carnées étaient irrégulières et rares, aussi Christa savait qu'elle était sensée apprécier son repas. Mais impossible, rien à faire, elle ne pouvait pas avaler quoi que ce soit.  
La petite déesse retourna sa cuillère, ce qu'elle contenait retomba silencieusement dans le bol. Tout ce que Christa voyait dans son brouet c'était des flash macabres de sa dernière bataille.  
Elle sentit des doigts s'enrouler – doucement mais fermement – autour de son poignet.  
-Mange ! Tu as besoin de prendre des forces.  
Ymir avait parlé d'une voix sévère et ferme.  
Oh Christa savait bien que les morceaux dans son bol n'avait rien à voir avec les cadavres qu'elle avait ramassés quelques jours auparavant, après tout elle les avait vu se faire dévorer par de grandes flammes rougeoyantes la veille.  
Mais même en sachant cela, son estomac refusait d'accueillir le moindre gramme de viande.  
Ymir s'efforçait toujours de la motiver à manger son repas, faisant preuve d'une tendresse rare.  
-On va avoir beaucoup de travail cette après-midi, si tu n'avales rien tu vas encore faire un malaise.  
L'adolescente aux taches de rousseur – voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas – changea d'approche.  
-C'est pas mauvais du tout, tu devrais goûter.  
Christa releva tout doucement la tête, plongeant ses yeux bleus humides dans les siens.  
-J'y arrive pas.  
Le titan-shifter posa sa gamelle vide à coté de lui et prit délicatement le bol que sa camarade tenait entre ses mains tremblotantes.  
-Laisse-moi faire.  
La petite blonde sentit le goût caractéristique de la cuillère en bois entre ses lèvres, mais il fut très vite remplacé par la saveur bien plus forte du potage. Elle avala par réflexe mais retira la cuillère tout de suite après.  
-Ymir, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
-Allez Christa, une cuillère pour...  
Une cuillère pour qui ? La ritournelle, « une cuillère pour papa, une cuillère pour maman »était risquée dans un camp où la plupart des membres avait du souffrir de la perte d'un proche.  
-...Allez Christa, mange quelque chose.  
Un rictus s'inscrivit sur le visage de la grande brune.  
-Je te promets que ces morceaux sont du poulet, pas de la viande humaine.  
Ymir se disait que de toutes les personnes du camp, elle était sans doute la plus apte à reconnaître le goût de la viande humaine.  
-Comment tu sais que je pensais à ça ?  
-Tu es si prévisible.  
-Même quand tu veux être gentille, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être méchante.  
Ymir ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder en lui tendant le bol, et en souriant légèrement.  
Christa reste immobile, hésitante, fixant, l'adolescente aux éphélides. Puis le regard glissant jusqu'au bol, s'attardant dessus avant de retourner sur la grande brune.  
La petite blonde huma délicatement le léger fumet que le bol dégagé. En fait, ça ne sentait pas si mauvais.  
Elle se saisit du bol, au contact elle remarqua qu'il avait tiédi.  
Ymir lui lança un regard d'encouragement.  
Ses mains inclinèrent le bol. Le liquide épais glissa, suivant le mouvement du récipient.  
Une gorgée de soupe coula dans sa gorge.

* * *

Le femme pleurait. Christa détestait se retrouver en face d'une personne en train de pleurer, elle ne savait jamais quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Intérieurement elle se demandait si en fait elle ne préférait pas le travail avec les cadavres, eux au moins ils ne disaient rien, eux au moins leurs visages ne se tordaient pas en direct devant elle à cause du chagrin et de la douleur.  
Oh, elle savait que ça serait difficile, l'appréhension lui avait serré le ventre alors qu'elle avait frappé rapidement quatre coups sur la porte, espérant que personne ne serait là pour répondre.  
Mais la porte s'était ouverte et elle avait du faire son travail, elle avait du apprendre à une mère que son fils ne reviendrait pas, jamais.  
La petite blonde avait l'horrible impression d'avoir briser une famille. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'était pas responsable, tout ça c'était à cause de ces maudits titans. Ces horribles créatures n'apportaient que de la souffrance, jamais quoi que ce soit de bon risquait d'être du à leur présence.  
La femme s'essuya les yeux, bredouillant des brides de phrases inaudibles que ses sanglots étouffaient et rendaient incompréhensibles.  
Mais il y avait nullement besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait son fils perdu.  
Christa se tordait les doigts, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Comment devait-elle se comporter ? Devait-elle quitter les lieux ou au contraire rester pour dire quelques paroles de réconfort, inutiles et sans effet.  
Le repas de midi lui pesait lourd sur l'estomac.  
L'idole de la 104 essayait de se convaincre que dans tout ça elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre, il y avait Jean qu'on avait chargé d'une tâche similaire, Jean qui avait du se rendre chez les Bodt, chez les parents de son meilleur pote , pour leur annoncer la sinistre nouvelle.  
La femme sanglotait toujours.  
-Vous l'avez vu, vous étiez là quand mon Josh...Il a été courageux n'est-ce pas ? Il a fait face à la mort avec bravoure ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.  
Mourir entre les mains d'un titan était d'une façon les plus horribles de finir et même le plus brave des soldats perdait tous ses moyens quand il comprenait que cela était sur le point de lui arriver.  
A ce qui paraissait, l’honnêteté était une vertu, on avait toujours dit à Historia que mentir était mal. Mais Christa avait fini par comprendre que, parfois, le mensonge, pouvait avoir du bon.  
-Oui, très courageux, il a été très courageux.  
Les larmes inondèrent de nouveau les yeux de la femme.  
Christa s'imagina à sa place, assise là, dans la petite cuisine aux murs nus, apprenant le décès de Ymir (pourquoi Ymir ? Elle n'en savait rien), son cœur se serra aussitôt.  
Ensuite son imagination inversa une fois de plus les rôles, faisant d'elle le disparu cette fois. On ne la pleurait, on na parlait pas d'elle, mais c'était normal n'est-ce pas ? Après tout Christa n'était qu'une chimère, qu'une invention, on ne regrettait pas ce les chimères, on ne regrettait pas ce qui n'existait pas vraiment, on ne regrettait pas ce qui s'avérait n'être au final qu'un tissu de mensonges.

* * *

Ymir se retourna sur sa couche pour la trois cent douzième fois en l'espace d'une heure, elle avait les yeux fermés mais les rouages tournaient à plein régime, refusant de ralentir.  
Le camp était devenu calme, bien calme, beaucoup trop calme, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, les petits bruits parasites incessants lui manquaient, son esprit refusait de se détendre.  
Avec les événements de ces derniers jours le silence était tombé, et c'était affreusement stressant. Pourtant Ymir adorait le silence à la base...  
Elle n'avait jamais cru pensé ça un jour, mais les ricanements, les gloussements, les chuchotements de ses camarades de dortoirs, tout ça lui manquait.  
La porte grinça, plutôt légèrement comme si la personne qui se tenait derrière avait stoppé son geste. Le grincement reprit, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.  
Les paupières du titan-shifter se rabaissèrent et se relevèrent plusieurs fois, la lumière – désormais allumée – lui faisait mal aux yeux, il mit quelques secondes à s'y habituer.  
C'était Christa qui était revenu, l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le corps de sa camarade était parcouru d'un tremblement régulier, son visage était pâle, de la blancheur d'un cachet d'aspirine, et ses grands yeux bleus constamment écarquillés étaient humides.  
La grande brune franchit le mètre-et-demi qui les séparait et posa la tête de sa cadette contre l'une de ses épaules.  
-Viens-là.  
Christa sembla se détendre un peu, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.  
-Oh Ymir, promets-moi que je ne serais pas oubliée.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Je me dégoûte moi-même, j'ai ramassé des cadavres, je les ai regardé brûler, j'ai détruit des familles en leur annonçant que l'un des leurs ne reviendrait pas et pendant tout ce temps, pendant que je faisais tout ça, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était moi, je pouvais juste m'interroger sans cesse sur ce qu'il adviendrait de moi si quelque chose venait à m'arriver, si je mourrais...  
Christa agrippa la manche de Ymir, la froissant légèrement.  
-...Je ne veux pas que mon corps soit jeté dans une fosse commune et que l'on m'oublie, j'ai personne, aucune famille, si je meurs je vais juste disparaître.  
-La ferme, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !  
La voix de Ymir était cinglante et brutale comme toujours.  
-Tu n'es pas seule, tu as tous tes amis, tu as Sasha...Tu m'as moi...  
La voix de Ymir était devenu plus douce sur la fin.  
-Je pense que je vais m'engager chez les explorateurs, un bébé comme toi ne pourras pas survivre plus de cinq minutes si je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur lui.  
Christa souffla d'indignation mais le touché délicat de la main de l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur sur sa joue fit taire son mécontentement.  
-Promets-moi de ne pas m'abandonner, ne me laisse pas derrière, jamais, murmura la petite blonde.  
-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose, mais je jure que si un jour le destin m'éloigne de toi, je continuerais à penser à toi.  
Ymir baissa la tête et posa délicatement son front contre celui de Christa.  
-Je ne t'oublierais pas, jamais, c'est une promesse.


End file.
